The Wings of Isis
by nvrstopwriting
Summary: Ramses III is to be the next Pharaoh and Layla is a witch, born with powers to heal. When Layla travels to the Palace of the Pharaohs to hopefully win Ramses's heart, but he is now betrothed to a roman princess who is hell bent on keeping Ramses for herself. Only when the princess is poisoned does Layla start to uncover the truth, that Rome is not Egypt's ally, and her feelings.


Long ago, in the sands of Egypt, stood hundreds of kings, all of their power adding to the strength of their empires and cities. They built expansive cities that even centuries could not destroy. They built statues and monuments to the gods, praying for water or a heavy harvest. The Kings were born under the mid-day sun, burning all of Egypt with its powerful rays. The King was the sun, and the sun was the King's power. Each Pharaoh was thought to be the depiction of Ra and lived to keep his people safe from the monsters of death. Stories tell that without a pharaoh, Egypt would fall to its greatest enemies. The Pharaohs kept Egypt alive through themselves.

Before long, the Pharaohs were looked upon as the manifestations of Ra, who leads his people through destitution and prosperity. As the sun fell each night to begin Ra's battle in the Duat, they were pulled along for the journey. Subconsciously, until their last dying breath, each Pharaoh walked the nightly path with Ra, battling evil so the sun could rise again the next morning.

As the sun disappeared, the moon rose until it reached the end of its life so that the sun could rise again. The moon was a drop of silver in the black sky, and without the moon, the night would be left darkened by malevolent forces the pharaoh's battled each night. The witches rose to power under the rising moon. Their power aided the pharaohs through Duat to bring the sun back up the next morn. They healed and purified the pharaoh's, so that they could wake again. Every Pharaoh needed a witch to guide and heal his path. Whether they were lovers or acquaintances, they were closely connected throughout their lives.

When the news was confirmed of the pharaoh's wife bearing a child, the witches were sent the information immediately as the best witch was chosen to try for a child who would be born around the same time as the newborn Pharaoh. The witches tried for a child, a daughter who could walk with the next King of Egypt.

Only daughters could be witches, born to Isis herself and chosen adroitly so that each could protect her King. At the age of seven, they are cast into a cave, with only a small torch to light their way and if, by the end of the night, they were not harmed by the monsters that lay inside, the witches knew the daughter had Isis's favor.

The daughters grew with the Pharaoh's, playing and courting them, waiting for a day when they could walk with their King during his nightly passing into the underworld. Many in the palace sought after these daughters of night, waiting for the right time to lay claim to them. However, Isis bequeathed these daughters with a gift, one that would be the only reason they were not challenged.

Only a witch can claim her lover, not by a kiss, nor by a man taking her to his bed, even if she is willing. The daughters must take their man and make love to _him; _she must claim him from the world and walk it together with no one else. At that moment, the daughter and the Pharaoh are twined forever, a bond that can never be broken, not even by the gods themselves.

She will follow him into death and stand in front of Anubis to be judged for their lives. Only in death can she no longer help him. The witch's powers are great and extensive. A man, who's fallen from the tallest pillar and whose ribs were shattered, could be healed by one touch of the witch's hand. Only a man on his death bed cannot be saved, for the gods have decided his fate. The witches, unlike gods, have no power over life or death, but only what remains in the middle.

That is how Ramses IV met Layla, the fourth generation witch of her family. Ramses and Layla were born on the same month, telling their parents that the gods had smiled upon them and wished them to be together. As children, they were together constantly and always watched closely by their parents. They played in the Nile, splashing each other upon the river bends with reeds and lotus flowers. It was as if the sun shined the brightest when they were together.

Ramses' father stood with Layla's mother high up in the palace, carefully watching their children. The sun was a dull orange, glowing softly in the late evening sky. Servants bustled in and amongst the columns, holding baskets of linen and jugs of wine atop their heads. The palm trees swayed gently in the breeze, ruffling its fronds in the evening light, taking in the last of its nutrients for today. The courtyard in which they stood was shaded with the tall ebony wood of Sudan and Cedar from Syria. Layla's mother, who was named Basset from her charm and her vivid green eyes, said "Layla will be taken next month for her tattoos."

Ramses III nodded, the thought occurring to him. His son would be lost without his best friend and playmate, wandering about the palace, bored. He would, no doubt, create trouble in her absence as he would steal and wreak havoc on the servants. He spoke in a deep baritone voice, "I assume Isis favors her."

"Isis favors her greatly. I expect great things from her. She could be as powerful as Isis herself."

"Perhaps it is because she was born the same month as Ramses. Mayhap their connection lies deeper than we thought…extending to godly if possible."

Basset looked upon the unblemished skin of his biceps, where a witch's mark would rest. "My pharaoh, you have grown old and weary. Shall I send Mayra to your bed chambers?"

"No. That won't be necessary tonight. She fancies me above all things and I know how you witches are. Isis gave you the power to claim us, bind you to us."

Basset smiled, "Isis gives us many gifts." She smiled down at her daughter, "However, love must be between you for our claim to take root. Like the lotus flower, it finds nourishment in the soil of the Nile, and may last forever."

The pharaoh knew of the ritual of the witches. However, he had found love in another woman, a noble woman by the name of Heput. She bore him his son before she passed away. Her death was still a scar on his heart, allowing nothing to take root. Her son would never remember his mother, or the kind smile that she always seemed to have on her face.

"And Layla's father? Did you love him?"

Basset laughed, like her pharaoh had just told a very funny joke, "When it comes to witches, my king, love has nothing to do with it, unless we are bound with a pharaoh. Many of us have walked the nightly path with our Kings, healing and protecting them. But others have found other ways of creating daughters. They take the strong, gifted by Set in war. They take the weak spirited and show them the light. But once the child has been born, the father is left. The daughter is now a part of the night, ready to be favored by our goddess."

"So, it is true that no man can step into your sanctuary?"

Basset nodded, looking up into the setting sun, "Only those who are invited by our sisters and those who are healing."

The Pharaoh looked toward his son, now lying on his back in the sand, caking his linen with dirt. "They will make Egypt strong."

"The gods have smiled upon them." Basset said, breathing in silently as she felt the pull of the moon begin its cycle as the Pharaoh must sleep once more to walk his path during the night. However, he had no witch to heal his mental injuries, leaving him frail in the morning and susceptible to attack.

As the sun descended from the sun, as if dropping from a string into the earth, the Pharaoh's eyes grew tired, knowing his journey ahead of him.

I ran to the palace, Ramses close on my heels as I screamed and laughed as he laughed behind me, running right into my mother. I stopped and looked down, knowing it was only respectful. My mother smiled, "Good evening Ramses. Did you have fun?"

"Yes Basset. Layla and I played in the water and we caught frogs."

She grimaced but nodded with a smile on her face soon after. She took my hand and said, "I will bid you goodnight Ramses."

"Goodnight," The little pharaoh called into the darkness, looking out towards the moon which was rising in the east. I waved good bye to my friend as I followed my mother to the temple.

"Mother, why must we always go inside the temple once the moon rises?"

"We must pray to Isis. She is the light in your heart little one." My mother touched my heart and I felt a warm spark from her touch.

It wasn't until I was older, that I would find the spark in my heart. I'd always believed that it was dormant, waiting to come alive. However, I wanted nothing more in life than to be. Isis was my saving grace, but the rest was left up to me.

I was but a mere child in the hands of forces I couldn't comprehend. Isis was my goddess and I served her. Mother spoke to me of riches and wealth in my future, about love and secrecy. But I was just a child, innocent to the schemes of my mother. Innocent to the flesh, and most above all. Innocent to my goddess. I knew nothing about anything and refused to find answers only until they were right in front of my face. I never needed a reason to hunt for them when they were presented to me.

When my mother and I entered the temple, I gazed upon Isis's gazing pool, directly in the center of the temple, meant to be illuminated every night on the apex of the moon. Every new moon the water was dyed blue, in mourning of the goddess's absence until the next night when the moon's soft sliver of light would reappear once again.

The reflection pool was our only unearthly connection to the Duat, where our goddess sat next to her husband and protected her son with the power that hummed in our veins as well. Without the reflection pool, we felt cold and without a way for the goddess to hear our prayers of healing. Water, which reflected the moon when at night was meant to reflect our prayers of healing to Isis, who was said to see us if we stared into the reflection of the moon.

I stared deeply into the pool, waiting for mind to collect itself as a tremble passed through me, signaling my body to release its tension as I knelt at the base of the pool, and joining my sisters, prayed into the night, the moon shining above us like a drop of a silver coin on the blackest of silks.

I found myself kneeling in front of the gazing pool, its surface shimmering in the soft light reflecting off the dais. My memories of my younger self filtered like water through my mind's eye, whirring so quickly it was a fascination.

Picking myself up from the dais and watching how the sheer cotton lace draped over my forearms, hiding my tattoo's for those who do not know they exist. My dark black waves of hair were straightened by hot flat pieces of shale and golden rain drops were scattered into the silk waves. I found myself unable to stop touching my hair at least once a day.

I was not ignorant. I knew how the men looked at me. I also knew that I would not be looked at for much longer. Ramses was soon to become Pharaoh, taking the crook and flail form his father and sitting at the crown of an empire. My heart swelled with pride every time I saw his muscled torso in the gardens, practicing sword fighting with his friends.

At the age of fifteen, the goddess took me into the temple and proclaimed me a fully fledge witch. I became one with the sisters whom I had been living with. Today was the day I moved into the palace, hopefully to win Ramses heart. I had no doubt that we would fall in love. I was already half way there, going crazy without being able to speak to him for years. I wondered if he remembered me. Once I had been taken for my tattoos, we rarely spoke and only when I was allowed to walk in the palace. Even then, I was being led by my sisters who were older than I and we have hurried past his study room, only catching a glimpse of him.

Walking into the front of the temple, I found myself unable to think about anything but Ramses. I found myself blushing at disgraceful thoughts running through my head. I haven't even held another man's hand, let alone bring one to bed.

My sister in the temple, Hasput, walked up to me and smiled, "Today is your big day. I wish you well sister and may the goddess always hold love in your heart."

"Thank you Hasput. I do wish my nerves would settle though."

"From what I hear, Ramses has grown into quite the man. He was friends with you when you were younger, I'm sure that you will solidify something in his heart."

"What else do they say about him?" I asked, curious by nature.

She smiled coyly, "You miss him?"

"Hasput, do not put words in my mouth," I said, trying to undermine the fact that she was correct, "Tell me, do not taunt me."

She laughed, the lotus flower on her brow, flashing in the morning light, "They say he is as cunning as a snake and fast as a rabbit. He is the next Pharaoh, he should be every bit as cunning and intelligent as his father."

"Hasput, I fear to say this aloud because of my own uncertainty, but I think I love him."

"Of course you do. You haven't seen him in years. You're longing for a relationship that was severed at the roots. You will find a way to weasel into his heart once more. You are beautiful and no man could resist you."

"That's what I fear. What if he only sees my beauty, and not me?"

Hasput touched the lotus flower on my own brow, given to me by my goddess as I felt a spark of warmth slither down my spine, "Relax my sister. All will be well. He will come to love you in due time. Let the goddess work her magic."

"But he is a man, not a divine being. Sometimes, when I hear Jasmine and Retha speaking, it is like they understand the goddess more than men. Oh Hasput, I'm going crazy."

Placing her entire hand above my heart, I felt her healing magic putting my fears to rest and casually tossing them out the window. I smiled as I felt my fears flood my bare feet and leaving my body with serene calm.

"Go now sister. Your time has come to meet your prince charming."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you Sister. I will come back."

"Of course you will! Or I will be forced to drag you back."

We shared a laugh as I felt the morning breeze coming through the temple, as if Isis herself was urging me into the great unknown. Taking the few steps to the door of the temple, I found them heavy and cumbersome to open. However, they closed behind me as I took in the fresh morning air, full of fig trees and water from the well.

I cross the sand dunes and headed up a less than safe path up the side of a hill and when I reached the top, my heart stutter stopped in my chest. The palace was even more beautiful than I could remember. As I entered the palace, limestone and marble from Greece entered my vision. Guards in silver armor stood at attention, smiling and winking at me at every step. My bare feet whispered against the tile in the foyer, gold embedded into the cold stone.

Memories flooded my vision and guided me to the Great Hall, complete with floor braziers and mirrors everywhere. Up on a semi-circle, sat Ramses III. His bald head shone in the light that was sprayed out behind him. His throne was solid gold, Horus and his falcons carved into every surface. The maker must have spent years on the chair. My eyes drifted to his left and I smiled as I gazed at the same face I'd known for years.

"Ramses," I whispered as a few servants looked at me and slowly recognized me. Whispers flew around the room as quick as wildfire until it reached Ramses' ears. He looked around the room, trying to find me.

It wasn't until he laid eyes on me that he paused, as if assessing if it was truly me and his stoic face broke out into a massive grin. My heart faltered all together and if it weren't for my goddess's favor, I surely would have died right then. Ramses was beautiful and every bit as powerful as people said he was. His head was shaved to resemble one black line of hair from his forehead to his neck, down the back of his skull. His eyes were lined with kohl and a gorgeous golden scarab hung at his neck. His muscled torso appeared to be shaped by the gods themselves. Every correct muscle was defined. His shoulders were broad and looked to be able to lift the pillars off their stands.

How could I love him? I was merely a witch. He was a King, born to rule. _Love is fickle. _My heart spoke to me.

His father, now seeing me, beckoned me closer as the room fell silent as I approached. Ramses wouldn't stop looking at me and I swear I would lose myself amongst my emotions and run up to him and hug him.

His father spoke, "Cease. Pharaoh speaks." And the room was silent.

He smiled down at me from his golden throne, "Layla, witch of Isis, my family and I welcome you back to our palace. What's ours is yours."

I nodded and smiled, my eyes flickering to not Ramses, who was still smiling and leaning forward, but to the woman, or should I say girl who was sitting to his right. She looked similar to me. Black hair flattened to perfection as silver and gold twisted with her plait. Her eyes were lined with gold and kohl and she looked like a queen. I found no solace in the fact that she sat next to him, every bit his equal in appearance.

The pharaoh stepped off his throne, "You may all resume your duties. I'm done for today." Everyone in the great hall returned to whatever it is they were doing. Ramses and his father came to stand in front of me, with lace hijab and white saree; I was like an avenging angel. Ramses' said, "Layla, you look beautiful."

I blushed and looked at my toes, "Thank you Ramses."

He was still unable to stop smiling as his father took my hand and said, "Forgive me my dear, but I have matters of state to attend to. I'm sure Ramses will be more than happy to show you to your new living quarters. It was built entirely for you and your needs."

"Thank you my Pharaoh, I don't know what to say."

Ramses held out his arm, so strong and chiseled. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Thanks."

Ramses' father gave him a stare for a few seconds, as if to tell him something, however, he let it drop and I was whisked away by Ramses down the hall and to the right, where we cross into an open courtyard, filled with palm fronds and benches made from the same marble in the foyer.

Ramses said, "Truly, it is good to see you after all these years."

I nodded, "Thank you. So, how is your life moving ahead? When do you become Pharaoh, tell me the date." I said with glee as I waited for his answer.

He laughed, the sound making my stomach do funny things, "The month of June. That was when father was appointed, so he believes that my reign should be as his started."

"That's wonderful." I said. He looked a bit troubled as we crossed the courtyard, coming to the front of a sheer door, its curtains waving in the soft spring breeze. I look up as I noticed two spiraling wings soaring toward the heavens. They were marble and gold, sitting upon the limestone like a doorway to the underworld.

As Ramses led me into the first chamber, I found myself standing at the lip of a cool spring, covered lightly with lotus flowers of every color. The walls were white, painted with hieroglyphs about stories of Isis. I noticed two rooms off to the left and a hallway off to the right. The room was lit with purple sconces on the walls, allowing the room to glow in the firelight.

"It's beautiful."

"My father's architects knew that you were coming. So, they built you a smaller version of your temple. Of course, you have your bed room, sitting room, reflection pool with a moon light hole…" He pointed to the circle above the pool and I smiled. _Isis, I am home. _

Letting go of his arm to gaze around my new home, I trailed my fingers across the water. It's surface rippled like ruffles on dark blue silk. I picked up a lotus flower, looking at its slight imperfections as I knew it was real.

"Tell your father that I am forever indebted to him."

"He hopes you will join us for dinner tonight."

"Of course, however, I will not be staying long."

"Why not?" He frowned, looking bothered that I would not be staying until the wee hours of the morning.

I smiled, "When the moon rises, so must Isis. At the rise of the moon each night, I must stay in silence for the first hour."

Ramses nodded, "Fair enough. We must talk during the day then, when you are free to be as loud as you wish."

I smiled as I said, "I know it's not proper to embrace the next pharaoh, but we have been long time friends and no one may see us. May I hug you?"

His answer was to spread his arms wide, a smile growing on his face. I ran over to him and embraced him, feeling his strong arms encase my smaller ones. I remembered tackling him to the ground when we were younger, pulling him all over the palace on adventures. He was always the shy one, never talking to many people unless I dragged him with me. I smiled at the memory, forgetting about it for a moment.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I can come back later if this is an ill time." A woman said behind me. I jerked out of his hold, blushing beyond belief. She was taller than I with dark brown hair, symbolizing the servants. Her hair was plaited and turned into a bun on the crown of her head. She was very pretty with striking hazel eyes and a very feminine body.

"No, it's fine." Ramses said, moving next to the woman, "Layla, I would introduce you to Femri; your servant for whatever it is you need."

I blinked at the woman and then smiled, "It is very nice to meet you…except, Ramses I have no need of a servant. I'm capable of supporting myself." Heaven forbid I'd done it enough in the temple back home.

Ramses said, "My father insists and Fermi's mother is a witch. I assumed you would get along."

I looked at the woman, "If your mother was a witch, how are you not one?"

The woman looked down, as if she was ashamed, "The goddess did not favor me."

My heart leaped into my throat as it could only have meant one thing, "Oh my stars. I'm so sorry. Forgive the personal question." I placed a hand over my heart. Ramses smiled and said,

"I will expect you at dinner."

I nodded, but now my attention was on Femri. It was so rare to see a woman survive without the favor of the goddess. I sat down at the edge of the pool as I pointed for her to sit with me. She sat down silently, looking a bit scared.

"What happened?"

After a few moments of warring between herself, she spoke, "I was given the torch and I was closed in and to this day I could still hear my mother screaming at me to come back. I wanted to please the goddess, show her that I worthy."

"How are you breathing?"

"I dragged myself out of the cave, the monsters inside tearing me to shreds. It took seven witches to heal my broken body." She said while she pulled up her sleeves, showing me an array of scars and discolorations on her skin. She started crying, "It has been my burden for such a long time. I always thought the goddess hated me, but then I realized that I had no magic. Not even a drop. No man would ever want me as a wife, someone broken and this ugly."

I embraced her, letting my magic seep into her soul, calming her at my touch. I whispered, "I can heal your scars. I can ease your heart. Perhaps the goddess is coming to you through me. She does not wish to hurt you, just to heal your soul."

"I cannot ask you to do that for me. We've only just met; such a task would be taxing on your own body."

"Please, I insist. No woman should be ashamed of herself, not even if the gods allow it. You can hold your head high once again."

"Another night perhaps, you will need your strength for dinner."

I nodded as she pulled out of my embrace. I said, "Will you help me get ready for dinner?"

She wiped her slick black eyes and said, "Of course my lady. What do you wish to wear tonight?"

"Something bold. Something that doesn't cover up my tattoos."

Femri smiled, "I think we have the dress for that perfect idea."

She took my hand as I felt the water leave my other one, which had been resting on the surface of the water. Droplets rained on my white saree as she led me to the bedroom, gorgeously tanned with golden hieroglyphs on the walls.

A desk sat in the corner as an armoire stood tall in the center of the wall, probably housing the finest silks and cotton's. The bed was simple settee with satin trim and silk sheets. Pillows were propped up against the wall as two live candles flickered over the entire bed. I sighed, I could get used to luxury like this.

Femri made me stand in front of the armoire as she pulled out two silk dresses, meant to flow about my body and not hug it. I smiled, liking the ivy green one in the corner of the armoire. I pointed to it as she looked at me and then the dress, then back at me, a smile on her face as she pulled the dress off the hanger and slipped it over my body. The satin and lace was cool against my skin as she offered me a pair of sandals, however, I declined. I'd gotten used to being bare foot about the temple. I liked the open feeling of being in touch with the earth.

Femri guided me over to the gilded mirror and sat me down, getting to work on combing my hair. I winced at the knots as she said, "So, what do you think of the future pharaoh? Hmm, he's very handsome." She said, smiling, trying to goad an answer out of me.

I smiled dreamily, "Ramses has always been handsome. He's been my friend for so long and I've missed him so." I frowned and perhaps Femri knew the answer to my nagging question, "Femri, who was the woman sitting next to Ramses in the great hall?"

She paused for a moment, "That is Eppione. She is betrothed to Ramses."

I froze as I felt my heart sink, all my fears walking back into my heart as if the door was wide open. And of course the door was open. I had wished that he was walk in and close it behind him, being the last one to see it open. However, I felt the door splinter and crack.

"W-what?"

"Eppione is King Mithras' daughter from Roma. Ramses III wishes to expand his territory with new buildings and fields. The harvests have been terrible in the past few years. From what I've heard Mithras is at War with Israel and needed a back door entrance. The marriage is supposed to solidify the deal."

"When is the wedding?" I managed to choke out.

"In July my lady. A month after Ramses is crowned as Pharaoh."

"I am too late." I whispered almost to myself.

Femri gasped, "My lady, I should have noticed it earlier. You love him, don't you?"

I felt tears sting my eyes and cloud the back of my throat. However, I spoke in a hushed whisper, "Femri, I believe you are the only person who will understand. And I'm not even sure of the validity of my words…but I love him. I've loved him since we were children. Granted it was a sisterly love and then, at some point it grew where I couldn't wait to see him."

Femri's hands were on my shoulders, rubbing circles with her thumbs, "If it is any consolation, you are not too late my lady."

I sniffed, "What?"

"I doubt the marriage will even happen. Mithras and Ramses III are in constant quarrel. They both have want the other doesn't want. If a deal cannot be made, the marriage will dissolve."

"But I cannot win his heart if he is still promised to another."

"You are already half way there. A month before you arrived, he would talk about you constantly. A blind man could see that he cares for you."

"But is it enough to love me?"

"My lady, do you wish to know a secret?"

"Of course," I said eager to know anything that will give me an advantage.

"Witches are gentle in nature. Show him what you've learned. Awe him into your heart and make sure to lock the door behind him."

I nodded as I asked, "I don't know the first thing about men. How am I supposed to win him over?"

She pursed her lips, "I cannot say. You will just have to figure it out on your own."

Dinner was off in a chamber to the left of the Great Hall, filled with one grand table and a dozen seats to sit many important people. The nobles sat the farthest from the Pharaoh, who sat at the head of the table. As I walked into the room, I noticed Eppione was sitting next to Ramses, who was speaking to her in her ear, making her smile. My heart panged in my chest as Ramses caught my eye and smiled, beckoning me to the seat to the right of his father and across from him.

Ramses' father laughed and sat up when I approached, seeming to light up at my presence. That's when I remembered from the ancient texts in the libraries of the temple:

_A pharaoh, no matter how old or wise, cunning or reserved, will always brighten at the presence of a witch. It has been told by the goddess. _

Sitting next to the Pharaoh, I felt an immediate sense of pride and power. I looked up to the heavens briefly, thanking Isis for my dinner. When the main course was brought to the table, the pharaoh himself served me first, bringing a blush to my cheeks as I nodded in thanks to him.

As dinner commenced, Ramses turned to me and asked, "So, you must tell us about your time in the temple."

I brightened immediately; talking about my home always brought a sense of comfort to me. It was funny as I could not remember half the time I had spent there as a child, but I always felt safe.

"After I was given my tattoos, my first few years in the temple were about studying our goddess and her ways. The second years, I spent with my sisters, memorizing healing rituals and praying to our goddess in times of need. We travelled to far off villages, those who needed healing the most."

"How far did you go?"

"We travelled months in the desert, ending up at a body of water more extensive than the Red sea. It was beautiful, as if the water touched the heavens."

Ramses was enthralled and so was Eppione, looking to be amused by my wonder. I continued, "The last three years was spent on my own with very limited time with my sisters. It was a constant routine of praying, being silent and travelling into the towns to aid anyone in need."

Ramses smiled and said, "I remember it now. I was in Cairo for a night and I had heard about a guardian angel who would visit those who needed healing. I had always thought it was a full-fledged witch, but it must have been you."

"Please, you flatter me." I said, smiling down at my plate.

Taking a peak at him, he was now whispering to Eppione, his focus lost once again. I gritted my teeth silently and bit my tongue. I had no right to say anything, "So, when did you get engaged?"

I cursed myself for being so blunt and uncaring; however, I had to hear it from his lips. But it was not he who spoke, but Eppione, sounding happy. "Our father's met at the spring equinox and that's when we met. It was also decided for our marriage to be set a month after Ramses is given his crown. It's going to be a July wedding, how exciting."

I nodded, forcing a smile like a fox forces a smile on a rabbit before it bites its head off. I wish she would disappear back to Roma where she belongs.

I patted my mouth with my cotton napkin and turned to the Pharaoh, "Forgive me my Pharaoh, but I believe I will turn in early. My goddess calls to me."

"Of course, goodnight," He smiled as I stood and gave Ramses a fleeting look, as if to beg him to walk me to my new rooms. However, he seemed to ignore my pleading eyes and turn back to his love. Of course, she was to be his wife. I shouldn't be jealous. I should be happy for him. He will start a family, something he's always dreamed of.

I walked in silence to my make shift temple, stopping in front of the gazing pool as the moon's light was just rising. It was hitting the walls, but soon it would be in the center of the pool, the height of the goddess' power. I stroked the surface as I brought forth a memory from my childhood.

"_Ramses! No fair! You cheated!" I shouted at the young boy that was my best friend. _

"_It only counts because you're a sore loser." _

"_Am not!" I shouted back, running to catch him. I tackled him into the sand, rolling around until we were both laughing and covered in dirt. I remembered how much my mother hated me getting dirty. _A witch must always been cleansed, _she would say. _

_He rolled onto his back as we lay side by side. _

"_Layla, will you come back soon?" _

"_Momma said that if I was brave and studied hard, we would come back at the same time next year." _

"_Next year?!" Ramses cried in horror, "You will be bigger…and…" _

"_What?" I coaxed out of him. _

"_You'll be gone. What if you can't sneak into the kitchens with me anymore? You'll be too big to fit into the cabinet." _

_I pushed him over, laughing, "I won't get that much bigger. Besides, momma said that someday, you will be able to lift two of me." _

"_There are two of you?" Ramses looked confused. _

"_No. But if there were, you'd be able to lift us both." _

"_Wow. I wanna be strong for you. Because then we can go on adventures and save each other. I could protect you with my sword and you could heal people that need help! We'd be the perfect team!" _

I was yanked out of my memory by a voice as my eyes opened to the gazing pool. The moon was almost in the water now. Had I really been lost in memory for a few hours?

"Layla, may I come in?" Ramses' voice floated through the pool room. I picked myself off of the floor in shock,

"Ramses, you should not be here. It is not an appropriate time to be here at night."

He looked pale in the moon lit room, nothing like the sun kissed skin I knew he had. He looked guilty of something as I figured what was on his mind.

"How did you find out?" He asked, looking solemn.

I looked at my feet, now cold in the room whereas they had been warm only minutes before. "Femri told me. Answer me this, were you planning to tell me?"

He was about to open his mouth as I added, "Do not lie to me. I could not bear it."

He closed his mouth as he paused for maybe one too many seconds and said, with a heavy heart, "I wasn't going to tell you. I figured, the marriage will go through and I could do nothing to stop it. I knew it was going to hurt someone…so, I kept it to myself."

I bit my tongue, my heart spitting fire and hellish thoughts. Instead, I tamed my heart, sealing the cracked door as I said, "Thank you, for not lying to me."

I turned away from him, already planning to leave tonight for the temple. It was a lost cause as I had no need to be here. My love was gone and I had no hopes of reaching him. It wasn't until I felt his arm embrace me that I finally recognized what was going on. He was hugging me as I felt warm lips press against my cheek.

I stared up at him, his eyes twinkling in the moon light. He smiled at me, "It seems unfair that you come back now. If it were a year ago, perhaps this would have been different."

"Perhaps," I said, thoughts entering my mind. His hands slipped downwards, but held onto my hands. I felt warm tingles shoot up my fingers, telling me my magic recognized a Pharaoh.

"Tell me one more thing before you leave me tonight…do you love her?"

His expression became pained, as if he was having trouble with the simple question, "I…Layla…I cannot answer without hurting you more."

That was the last straw as I pulled my hands from his grasp. I will leave tomorrow morning, before the sun rises to lock myself away in the temple. I will never look upon men again. I turned away from him as the air remained cold,

"I think you should go." I said as I felt my body trying not to cry. Swallow your pride and hold your head up high.

Ramses said, "Layla…"

"Go!"

He tripped backwards and ran from the temple, leaving me to the collapse at the edge of the pool and heave sobs into the wee hours of the morn. Femri found me after the moon had reached its peak and eased me into bed. How I could use my mother's healing touch at the moment. I wished for sleep to take me quickly, to usher me into the visions of a nightly Pharaoh's walk.

In the morning, not even the sun was awake as my feet touched the dunes belonging to the temple. I noticed it in the distance, its open spires black against the lightening sky. I wrapped the cotton cloak closer to my body, shivering the cold desert.

"Don't turn around." I whispered to myself, but my body turned anyway. I gazed longingly back to the palace, still glittering with night time activity as guards stood at the entrances. Somewhere in the palace, Ramses was sleeping. Or perhaps he was not. I knew him, whenever he was troubled, he couldn't sleep. My heart hoped he wasn't sleeping, creating an illusion that he would run after me, begging my forgiveness.

Walking alone for miles until I ended up at the oak door of the temple, I knocked hesitantly, knowing the two sentries would check.

The man, used to getting knocks at the door at obscure times of the night, opened the eye slit and said, "What are your injuries?"

"Marius, it is me."

"Sister Layla. We were not expecting you back." He was shocked as the door unbolted, allowing a cool breeze over my face. I smelled sage and lavender, imported from India and France. I blinked as I stepped into the cool interior as the doors closed behind me with a silent hiss, locking me inside once more.

The cool tile under my feet was the sense of familiarity that I'd longed for ever since last night. Only my sisters would understand my heart ache. Sister Hasput sat with sister Jasmine, speaking quietly. However, both their heads turned when they heard my cloak slip from my shoulders and handed to Marius to hang in the armoire in the corner.

Hasput and Jasmine rushed to my side, both with worried expressions. Jasmine spoke first, "Layla, what happened? We were not expecting you back at all. Did something happen?"

Hasput grasped my hand and gasped, "Oh, my sweet child, come kneel at the reflection pool. Let the goddess sooth your heart."

I blinked as I felt tears come to my eyes at their kindness. They knelt next to me, making me feel loved as surrounded by people who understood me. The water was starting to swell with the suns weak morning rays. The water appeared a light lavender color, floating with lilies and lotus blossoms.

Jasmine spoke, "Sister, what happened?"

A sob broke through, making it very difficult to speak, "He…is…betrothed. I thought that…I thought we would fall in love…but it appears as if I am too late."

Hasput held my hand, her magic shooting into my broken heart, trying to piece it together with the goddess' calm. But every sob that wracked my body, I felt it breaking and shattering into a million pieces, which would take too long to heal. Clutching my stomach and catching my breath, I wailed like a child who had just skinned their knee.

"How could…he just…rip out my heart…like that?" I cried, my tears entering the reflection pool, sending shivers down the water.

Hasput said, "Men are difficult. Perhaps the goddess wishes you to love someone else."

I bent over, almost letting my nose skim the water, "I don't wish to love anyone else." I whispered to the pool, "I will chaste myself for life if the goddess wills it."

"But that's just it. The gods smiled upon you and Ramses the day you were born. You've been friends for decades…and you throw away the friendship for just a marriage? There are many pharaoh's whom had loved witches, but found them loving another man. It is not uncommon, Layla. You can still be his friend."

"It would be too painful…" Jasmine said, voicing my thought out loud. I nodded, agreeing with her words. My throat was raw from my crying, and my kohl lined eyes ran with black, giving me a demonic look. I gazed into the pool as I pictured Isis gazing back at me. _Please, tell me, what do I do now? _

_Believe. _A voice whispered in my head as I recoiled in fear, the cool presence running across my conscious. Hasput had to hold me as I almost launched myself off the dais.

"What happened? Did our goddess speak to you?"

I nodded, "She spoke to me words of advice. She told me to _believe." _

Jasmine said, smiling, "Even our goddess favors her. Layla, you must go back."

"No, I will look foolish. What would I do with myself? No, I shall stay here."

Jasmine looked into the pool, perhaps asking our goddess for strength. I felt a new rush of hot tears in the back of my throat as I said, "I shall sleep now. My heart and body needs to rest."

"Of course," Hasput said.

Walking along the tile to my old room, I untied the curtains from the entrance and let them fall to cover the door. I unclipped the collar holding up my dress, letting the weight of the silver travel to the floor, dragging the fabric with it. The metal collar clattered to the floor, leaving the weak sun from my window to cover my pale skin with luminous light. Spreading my fingers, I followed my tattoo up my forearm, winding twice around my upper arm and over my shoulder, to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, imagining the open lotus flower on my forehead, the symbol of our power.

I pulled down a traditional saree, made of simple white cotton and wrapped around our shoulders. As I moved into my bed, I couldn't help but compare it to the silken sheets of the palace. Everything seemed so romantic about the palace; it's gold and it's marble from Greece. Perhaps, in my views of the palace, I'd over thought what was meant to happen. Perhaps it was all in my head and I was mistaken.

However, my goddess whispered to me, _Believe. _

In the morning, or mayhap a few hours later, I was awoken by my curtains being pulled back all of a sudden, letting in the sharp light from the mid-day sun in the reflection pool.

I blinked as I looked into the eyes of Marius, who seemed to be confused and frantic together. I said with a sore throat, "Marius, are you alright?"

"You must come at once sister Layla. Ramses himself called you to court. Something has happened to the Princess."

I swallowed the bile in my throat, "Perhaps you should send another witch. My appearance wouldn't be well timed. And how did a letter come here so quickly?"

Marius stuttered, "It wasn't a letter sister. It was the future Pharaoh himself who rode into the desert to get you."

I stepped back in shock as Marius said, "He requested you sister and asks you to leave with him at once."

I frowned, "What happened to the princess?"

"He would not tell me sister, but from his tone, I could tell it was a matter of life or death."

I bit my lip, dry from the desert air in my room. I had half a mind to let her die if it was that serious. Then Ramses would be mine to love. But my goddess whispered to me, telling me that allowing someone to perish when I could help was not something I would be able to do. I looked to Marius,

"Fetch me my cloak."

"Right away Sister, follow me."

Following him to the door Hasput rushed to me, "Blessed be your soul my sister. Do not focus on Ramses, but only at the task at hand. Your magic must be full to help her."

"But what if she is dying? I truly cannot help her if the gods have already claimed her soul."

"Then that is out of your hands. Do your best my sweet child and hurry back to us. I know it will hurt to see him, but you must be strong. Be strong for me my child, promise me?"

"I promise." I smiled.

Marius opened the door, allowing a hot desert winds to swirl into the temple, warming the air. Ramses was outside, covered only in a silk cloak with jewels glittering along the edges. He smiled when he saw me but I could not return the same greeting. He looked tired as he kissed my hand, something only for formality.

"Layla, I would not take you away from your home if it was not urgent. I need the help of a witch, my witch."

My breathing hitched as I willed my heart to stop beating so erratically; sure that every creature within miles could hear it. I blinked in the midday sun and pulled my hijab closer to my eyes. Does he know what he does to my heart? S

A beautiful black stallion stood in the sand, its shiny black coat reflected like diamonds in the sun and heat. Ramses lifted me up first, setting me behind the cloth saddle, as he pulled himself up afterwards as he asked me,

"Why did you leave? When you missed breakfast, we had just assumed you were sleeping, however, when Femri went to wake you for lunch, you were gone. The entire palace was in a panic, my father most of all. He thought you had been kidnapped."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I pretended I couldn't hear him. He spurred the horse onwards, almost throwing me from the horse. I gripped Ramses tightly around the waist, locking my hands together. I rested my head on his back, tentative at first as I wasn't sure he'd be comfortable with my position. However, he made no move to remove me and maybe it was because we were flying over the sand.

As we moved closer to the palace, stopping on the dunes overlooking the city, where I had stopped just that morning, torn between indecision, he spoke, "I could not say this so close to the temple, for fear that your sisters would over hear. Layla, Eppione has been poisoned and her soul will soon be claimed by Anubis. You are the only one who could prevent her death. Without her, my father will go to war. She is the reason we do not fight with Roma right now. She is the peace keeper and if she dies, Roma will assume we aim for war."

I swallowed my pride, suddenly seeing the entire picture, "Ramses, when was she poisoned?"

"At last night's dinner and perhaps she had just taken the wrong cup, meant for another. Beside the point, the doctors and healers can only draw her blood every so hour, tiny amounts at a time." His voice was shaking as were his arms, as if he was trying to hold in a monster.

Doing what I did for children who were panicked or scared when injured, I placed a full hand on his back, no other part of me touching him. I closed my eyes, willing my mind to slip as I felt my fingertips tingle as warmth spread into his back, spiraling about his shoulder bones, working its way through his muscles, as it found his heart, encasing the beating life within it. His shoulders dropped as he whispered, "Layla, thank you."

I smiled as I removed my hand slowly, letting the warmth linger for whatever time was left as I completely withdrew my hand and lay against him once more. "I will heal her." I couldn't tell if it was a promise to him, or a reminder to me. I could not be responsible for a war.

Riding into the stables, skittering sand everywhere, Ramses jumped from the horse and helped me down, taking me by my waist as I held onto his shoulders. When my feet touched the ground, I barely had time to thank him before he pulled me into the palace, rushing down the halls. Soon, he let go of my hand entirely, sprinting to the infirmary. I tried to keep up with him as best as possible.

He turned to the right, blowing through the sheer white curtains of the infirmary as I rushed in beside him. All the healers bowed to him, as they placed their hands together in showing for me. They acknowledged the presence of a witch and the goddess she always carried with her.

Ramses barked, "How is she?"

A healer spoke from the other side of the curtain, which was illuminated from behind. I saw a body lying in a cot as a woman stood over her. The girl in the cot was the princess, paler than normal with her hair splayed around her head. Her skin was shiny with sheen of sweat as her eyes flickered open and looked at me, as if crying for help.

Ramses turned to the healer, "Layla will be her guardian healer from now on. If she asks for something, you get it within minutes. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly Ramses,"

Ramses turned to me, "I will return soon. I must receive a diplomat from the south. Send a healer to me if there is any progress."

I nodded as he rushed from the room. I stared after him until I motioned for a healer beside me, "I cannot do magic without an access to the moon at night. We must move her to a room with an overhead opening."

"There are no rooms like that My Lady." The girl said, "The only room is your temple. Moving her will be risky. The poison courses through her veins quickly and we cannot do much to bleed her."

I bit my lip, "Bring me five of the pharaoh's strongest guards." I turned to two more healers, "I will need a wooden cot for moving. Quickly." I said to them as they rushed away.

When the guards arrived, I had them gently remove her from the bed as she moaned in agony. I grimaced as I knew my plan was hurting her. However, night would soon fall and she was running out of time. My power would only get stronger as the moon rose.

I rushed to my temple, and with the help of the remaining two guards, I pulled my bed out into the main atrium. The pool reflected lazily with the sun's rays as the lotus blossoms reached toward the sky. They guards lay the princess on the bed, facing the pool. The healers stood around me with strips of linen.

Grasping a chair and yanking it to the princess' side, I took her hand as she looked at me through half lidded eyes. I closed her eyes and whispered, "Sleep. You will be well when the sun rises tomorrow." She could only lie back and wait for the pain to end. I stood up as I drew her simple cotton robe from her breast bone, leaving it open as I pressed one finger at her brow bone, tracing my finger softly down her nose, across the center of her lips and down her chest to her navel. I felt myself slip into her body, as if I was the poison itself, following its path.

Her arms were leaden as the liquid death corrupted her bones and blood vessels, not allowing her body to function. I placed both my hands over her heart, still in a trance as I felt the beating organ. The darkness had spread to her outer lungs, coursing through her airways and destroying her breath. Ramses was right. Anubis would soon own her soul.

I retracted from my trance, turning to the nearest healer with a shaking voice, "A knife…please."

She nodded and turned away to find one amongst the tools. She pulled out a crude looking knife, worn with rust and blood. "Is this the only knife?"

She nodded, "It is cleaned every day."

_Not very well. _I muttered under my breath. At the temple, when we went to the villages, every witch was given a knife cleaned in the reflection pool, a spool of thread and burn salve.

I stood up and knelt by the pool, taking the knife and plunging it into the water cool surface. Abruptly, the water turned icy, almost making me drop the knife. However, I held on, even as I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. Then, the water switched, returning to normal and now boiling. My hand's flesh turned red and started to peel as I grimaced. I still did not remove my hand.

The healers looked at the blade in awe as, under the water; it was stripped of its impurities and hardened once more. It wasn't until I felt the water returned to its cool state and the goddess repaid my pain with a newly healed hand that I removed my hand. I pulled the blade from the water, watching how the water droplets rushed down the now sparkling blade.

I walked over to the princess, as I took a strip of linen from a healer and placed it under her right arm. Taking the now clean knife, I cut a two inch deep laceration into her arm. Warm blood poured out onto the linen as I moved to her other arm to repeat the process. Another cute was made on the forearm of each arm, as I was careful to avoid the artery. Hitting that vessel could kill her faster than the poison would.

Dipping a hand into the pool once more, my hand traced the same path down her body, starting at the brow bone and ending at her sternum. The water, with the goddess blessing from my lips, would prevent all of her blood from leaving her body. It would hold the blood that is necessary to her body, the water acting like gravity's pull, keeping the blood in her brain and her heart, but leaving every else to be cleansed.

The princess's fingers turned white and then blue, settling at a dark blue, with just enough blood to keep the tissue from dying. Praying to Isis that my technique was not faulty, I turned to the healers. "Leave me and make sure no one disturbs me. I must pray now."

They all nodded and one by one, filing out as quickly as possible.

When I could hear nothing anymore but the barely audible water slapping against the pool walls, I turned to the princess. The linen was stained so red, turning brown that I feared it would soak into the bed. Taking another two sets of linen, I replaced the bloodied rags with pristine white ones.

Her eyes flickered open for a moment, her voice hoarse and weak as she spoke, "Layla…"

It was a wonder she could remember my name as I ran my fingers down her center again, tracing the path of water. I felt my hands shaking, wondering if I had done something wrong. She should not have woken.

I knelt down at the pool and let my mind slip away. Taking one last look up the fading sun, I prayed that the moon would be bright tonight. In my mind's eye, I pictured my goddess, wings flared and burning hues of gold, blue and red. The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad of stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. She sat with two cats at her feet, curled like a rug around her. The moon was like a wraith-silver salver hanging in the lonely sky. Tendrils of moonlight, as bright as diamond-flame, turned the sky a-glow like melted platinum. It was as if I was watching a scene from an old fable stepping off the page and I was beguiled by its beauty.

Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more.

I was taken out my trance by a loud crash, making my body start shaking. It was not wise to interrupt a witch's prayer. We were vulnerable and reacted with magic on a protective instinct.

"Get out of my way!" I heard him shout.

The sheer white curtains that stood for the door were parted roughly by Ramses, who looked half crazed. He saw his princess lying in bed, bleeding out by the cuts I made on her arms. I would assume the worst if I were in his shoes. His face fell as he took one step toward me.

One step was all it took as my magic was still buzzing in my veins, sending a hum through my arms as I plunged my hands into the water, sending up a wall of mist into the air. I looked up at Ramses who looked terrified, rightly so, at the body of water, hanging in the air in front of him. The moonlight caught the drops of water like pearls in the night. Ramses reached out to me, as if he was telling me to stop.

His words fell on deaf ears as I fell back into my trance, letting my nerves settle like a dying fire. I took in five shuddering breaths, ending my prayer as the water collapsed back into the pool, drenching my body with gallons of water.

Without looking at Ramses, I looked up to the crescent moon, shining bright, like I had prayed. I closed my eyes as I pressed my hands together and opened them once more, waiting for the moon to catch the water droplets on my fingers. Without letting the water from my hands drop; the moon touched the water, making it fizzle in my hands like fine wine. I reveled in the feel as I moved over to the princess.

Her wounds were puffy and red and in my peripheral vision, I saw Ramses move a bit closer. I whispered a silent prayer as I let my hands drop the blessed water onto the scarring wounds. Each wound was infused with water. When it made contact with her skin, it hissed like acid as it bubbled on her skin. The princess flinched, feeling the pain in her dreams.

I watched the water, seeming to meld into her skin as it pulled the two halves together, sealing over like there was no wound in the first place.

Taking a clean rag from the pile, I wiped away the line of water which kept blood in her brain and heart. As if instantly, the rush of blood to her extremities was beautiful. Her shoulders returned to a peachy color first, traveling down her arms like a race to her fingers. When her fingers returned to a normal rosy color, I smiled to myself.

Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she gazed upon was the moon's glorious light. It covered her feet as her eyes drooped once more, allowing her to sleep on her own terms now.

I turned around to face Ramses, who stood thunder struck while soaking wet. He looked about ready to faint as I spoke first, "Who let you in here?"

He looked furious that I would undermine his authority, "Layla, I am allowed to…"

Ignoring his anger and obvious irritation, I needed him to understand a basic concept, "I could have killed you. You are lucky I only soiled your robes."

He frowned, "Killed me?"

"For future reference Ramses, never interrupt a witch when she is praying. Yes, I could have killed you. You do not know the power I have access to when I am praying."

He sighed and said, "Will she live?"

I frowned at his blatant subject change, not liking how he didn't take me seriously. Did he not care if I had hurt him? I found myself feeling hurt by that fact alone, not the fact that he had ignored my warning.

I nodded, "Your princess will live."

Ramses smiled for the first time tonight as he said, "Oh Layla, we are forever indebted to you."

_I forgot how much it hurt for him to speak about her. _But it would go against everything I believed in to let her die. Surely, without any witches, she would have only lasted a few hours. _Oh Isis, why must love hurt me so? _

Taking my hand, he kissed it and went to his love's side, kneeling at her grasped her hand and held it.

I asked, "Would you like a chair?"

He shook his head, as if he preferred to kneel all night. I whispered, "She will not wake until morning. That is my prayer to her. You might as well sleep Ramses."

He looked over at me, a different light in his eye, "What about you? You have been up half the night preforming a miracle even the gods could not match."

"Ramses, I am leaving the palace now." I said. Now she was saved, they could continue living their lives, until they needed me again.

Ramses stood, letting go of her hand to say, "Leaving? You just came back. Is there something you are not telling me?"

He stood in front of me, my eyes reaching his chest level as I looked up and smiled, "It is far more complicated than words can describe. I cannot watch you with her."

Ramses frowned, "Layla, I do not mean to hurt you but I cannot change the past."

"No, I can only spare myself from the future."

"Promise me you will not go back. I need you here." He clasped my shoulders, his warm hands making my body heat up. A sense of longing engulfed my mind, wishing he would put his hands lower. I stepped out of his embrace, fearing what would become of me in the next few minutes. He looked terrified that I might flee out the door this very minute, that in my mind, I had already made up my mind.

"I-I promise." I said, unable to tell him no.

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug as he said, "I'll have one of the guards bring you to a vacant room."

"No…I must stay with her. If anything goes wrong, I must be able to hear her."

He nodded, "Then I will have them bring an extra bed into the your bedroom, until your original can be cleaned and restored to you."

I bowed my head and said, "Thank you. Do tell them to hurry, I can't stand much longer."

He nodded and rushed from the room again, his absence flourished with the simple brush of a curtain. A few moments later, guards carefully set another, smaller bed down at the wall to the right of the gazing pool. It was white linen instead of my original red and gold. And it was cotton instead of silk, but I didn't care for the fabric, or the color. I felt a weary ache in my body as I felt like I was just walking on my foot bones and not the rough calluses of my skin. Walking into my bedroom, I shed myself of the golden wings on my ears and the golden bracelets I wore. Taking off my dress, I stood bare in front of my mirror, reflecting my pale skin in the torch light.

Perhaps we should be friends. Many pharaohs were great friends with the witches that stayed with them. They were not all lovers. I traced my tattoo subconsciously, the pattern always present in my mind and left there from years of habits of tracing the marks. How did the witches seduce the pharaoh's of old? How did they make a man look at them? I wished to know the answers so desperately, that I wanted to flee back to the temple to learn.

Riling through the drawers of my desk in sudden haste, I pulled out a piece of parchment paper. Grasping the reed brush, and dipping it in the ink well, I began to write;

_Dearest Sister Hasput, _

_I wish to tell you that I am doing well at the palace and that I had just completed another healing ritual. By the time the news will spread, it will be old news but the princess of Mithras was poisoned by a guest at the dinner I had attended. Ramses believes someone wanted his love dead. But I think not. However, that is not the reason I am writing to you, even though I know how much you love a scandal. _

_In all my times in the library, I had never come across a book about the pharaoh's and their witches. Hasput, Ramses is in love with the princess and yet tells me to stay. He says he does not wish to hurt me, but he trades kisses with her in public. I know they are in love and are to be betrothed, but I must know. Are their ancient texts which describe how a witch can make a man notice her? I feel so unclean asking for such libidinous information, but there is a fire in me that burns brighter every time I am with him. _

_Please, answer me quickly and precisely, _

_All my Love, _

_Layla. _

Rolling the letter and tying it off with a piece of ribbon, I rushed out into the hall and found the nearest guard. He looked a bit frightened by my sudden appearance however, I said, "Please, I need this letter to find its way to the temple."

He nodded, noticing my scantily clad body and said, "My Lady, there are not good people around the palace at night. I suggest you go to sleep. Your letter will be sent to the temple immediately."

I nodded as I blew out the torches along the walls, leaving only two as a light source in case. As I pulled the cotton sheets over my body, I turned toward the gazing pool, watching the glass like surface. Not even a breeze disturbed the water. I looked along the surface, like I was looking into darkness itself, with only a moon's silver reflection to break up the watery abyss.

Waking in the morning, I found myself staring at the princess, who was rubbing her eyes from sleep. We looked at each other for a moment, as if the air itself stopped breathing. Then, breath-taking smile upturned her lips as she said, "Has death taken me?"

I shook my head, getting up slowly as not to make myself dizzy from standing too quickly. I went over to her as I held out my hand, "Your wrist please."

She nodded, looking docile as she held out her wrist. I took it in my hand, testing her heart beat. I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. She looked at me as I said, "You are not dead, far from it. Your heart beats in time as it should."

"Did you rid my body of the poison?"

I nodded as she said, "Does Ramses know yet? The last time I saw him, he was sitting with me." She looked from side to side and then noticed that she was not in the healers wings anymore. She looked up at me once more, this time with clearer eyes as she said,

"You are a witch."

I nodded, feeling as if saying something would ruin the quiet of the temple. She said, "I remember only a few things."

I said, "Lie down. I will get a guard to wake Ramses." I rushed out into the hall as the guard from the night before smiled at me. "You are up early My Lady. And a beautiful smile graces your face. Should I dare ask about the princess?"

I smiled in joy, "Fetch Ramses. Tell him she is alive and well."

He rushed off before I frowned and called after him, "What is your name?"

"Ahmes, My Lady."

"Thank you Ahmes. And be quick." I said, shooing him down the hall as he smiled and turned about, running down the hall to Ramses' chambers. I smiled to myself. I wondered for a moment about Ramses and if he was still sleeping, resting. Or perhaps he was anxious and sleep-deprived, worrying about his princess all night long. I was going to assume the latter, making myself believe that he would not rest easy if his love was in danger of dying. If it was me, I would want him up all night, worrying about my health.

Walking back into my temple, the princess was sitting up, inspecting her arms, and legs as I said, "My servant, Femri should be here any moment. She can help you dress."

Not five minutes later, when the sun was fully above the horizon, Femri came rushing into the temple, looking frantic as she said, "Princess, I've heard what happened and…" She turned to me and bowed as low as possible, "Forgive my absence last night. I should have been with you to aid in whatever you needed."

I nodded, "Your abilities were not needed. I needed to be alone and I had received the time I required."

Femri looked at the princess, "Layla's dresses will be a bit long on you; however, I can hem the dress until you can find your way back to your own chambers."

Femri helped the princess out of my bed and into the washroom, where the curtain was soon billowing with steam. Tentative knock came from the entrance to the temple as I pushed the curtains aside, smiling as Ramses' face met my own.

"Good, you're learning."

"It's hard to ignore when a witch throws a ten foot wall of water in front of you."

I chuckled as I ushered him in, seeing Ahmes return to his post outside. The curtains drew back to their original position as easily as a bird coasts on the breeze. He turned to the empty bed, frowning as I said, and "She is bathing at the moment. She will be out in a few moments when she is fully clothed."

He turned about the atrium, "I never truly saw the wonder of this addition. My father wanted to leave it untouched by anyone until you arrived. You must show me how you created that wall of water."

I frowned, "I did not create the water…I cannot make something that is not there. I simply used the water that was already present, changing its shape to my benefit."

"And that was to prevent me from moving?"

I sighed, like a mother trying to calm the inner philosophy of her child, "I told you last night what could have occurred. I couldn't do anything more but to keep you in place. If you had rushed to the Princess' side, my instinct would have taken you as a threat and killed you."

"But why?"

"No witch knows why we have the instinct to kill anyone who goes near our patients. We just do…and that's why we need to be alone until the prayer ends."

"What if I had been in the room before you started?"

"Perhaps I wouldn't have considered you a threat…Ramses, I don't know."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Not many people do."

"Any other mysterious ways of the witches that could be my demise?"

"Don't touch us on the night of the new moon."

"No? Why not?"

"The story is for another time…but our skin will secrete a toxin that when it comes in contact with anyone's skin, burns the skin away to the bone."

"And how on earth did you come to realize this?"

"Our library is full of secrets." I smiled coyly, _hopefully with secrets about love. _

He smirked, "We should come to present with our lives. We have been away from each other long enough that stories would flow from our lips like fountains. Perhaps we could take a stroll into the villages."

"Is that wise?" The villages were ridden with petty criminals, thieves and sickness. No good man lived under those thatched roofs to tell the tale of how he made honest work, "Perhaps a trip into the city would be safer."

"I live on the wild side Layla; you should know that by now."

"I'd think you'd overcome your juvenile actions for better and more mature decisions."

"Where the fun? Your sense of adventure has seemed to dull in the temple. Perhaps, I could show you a bit of fun." A playful smirk graced his lips, making a challenging smile appear on mine.

"You may try."

His heard turned to the bedroom, where the Princess's voice could be heard complaining about the fabric and untailored the dress was. Ramses had the gall to roll his eyes, making my head question a few of his manners. He muttered, "Always complaining about clothing."

I chided him, "Ignore her. She probably has each dress tailor made to her in Roma."

Ramses scoffed, "More like everything tailored to her in Roma. Each morning she orders a breakfast that contains fruit from the north. My father had stretched every expense trying to make her happy." He didn't look happy by the notion.

"I'm confused." I said, unsure of what he was saying.

"My father has found that when she is unhappy, she is threatening with the letter's she_ supposedly _writes to her father, telling him of all the horrible things happening to her."

I frowned, "But she loves you. It is obvious in her eyes."

"And if it weren't for that, I'd believe she was here to kill us all."

I laughed darkly as I said, "She is too dainty to do anything. She could barely lift a heavy pot, never mind kill someone."

"Off of this dark matter. Will you meet me at the stables after you have had lunch?"

I nodded, "I cannot deny the great…" I was cut short of my monologue about mocking my longtime friend. The Princess strolled out of the bedroom, trailed by Femri who had many hairs out of place in her tight plait and a scowl on her face. It disappeared quickly but I could still tell that the princess gave her difficultly.

Ramses turned from the bed, and I could tell from his stance that he knew he was going to hear complaining soon enough. His stance was like a poised serpent, waiting for the first move.

She spoke first, "Ramses, I thought I would not see your face again."

Ramses touched her chin, allowing her to look at him, "My love, the gods could not keep me from hearing you speak once more. I'm too glad that you are alive. We should celebrate."

"Of course! We should have a feast tonight celebrating life…" She went on about the decorations that could be used, the tapestry and the colors. Ramses cringed as he looked at me, an apology already in his head. I imagined if we were not in the presence of her highness, he would make up some excuse to go another time. To be honest, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. The villages were not a safe place to be at any time of day. I was glad our trip could be delayed.

She turned to me, "And of course, the woman who saved my life should be invited as well. Layla, you will be our guest of honor."

"Oh no. Please, I do not need a party in my honor." I said, not liking the idea of the attention that will be brought to me. Witches are well known, but they are also known for their subtlety and not a flair for luxuries.

She skipped over to me, taking my hands and said, "Please? You will be celebrated and I would like to pay tribute to the wonder of your gifts."

She squeezed my wrists, making it slightly painful in her grasp as I saw her smile turn poisonous as she hissed in my ear, "Accept my invitation."

I nodded as I said, "Well, if you put it like that."

She squealed and clapped her hands, "Perfect. Ramses, I wish to have your servants at my disposal at once." She hurried from the temple, a storm of ideas as she muttered to herself the entire way. Ramses looked at me, the apology now at his lips as he said, "Perhaps another time. I must keep her mind entertained."

I nodded, "Yes, another time."

By that night, I found a glowing silk and gold stola, fashioned from Roma itself. It lay on my bed, like a gift from the gods. A note lay next to it, saying _I expect this dress to be worn by a beautiful woman. _The white fabric bunched at my waist and flowed to the floor from there. A gold collar held up the bodice of the dress, allowing the fabric to fall around my bosom. Two silk cuffs bunched off my shoulders and allowed a sultry look to the dress. A golden and silver circlet was placed next to it along with a myriad of golden bracelets. As Femri straightened my black hair, I placed the circlet on my head, feeling every bit like a princess at the moment.

Knowing I would be out past the moon's apex, I found an hour before the celebration started to kneel at the gazing pool and reflect upon the day.

Leaving my temple in a flourish of white and gold, I found Ahmes outside my temple once again, looking regal in his armor. He smiled at me, "You look divine My Lady."

"Thank you Ahmes. Will you accompany me to the party?"

"My Lady?" He looked a bit confused.

I smiled, "Merely as an escort. I'm sure Ramses would not mind your absence for a few minutes."

He hesitated and then nodded, "Of course My Lady. The moon shines brightest tonight. I'm surprised to see you leave the temple."

I frowned, "And how do you know that witches do not leave the temple on the night of the brightest moon?"

"My aunt is a witch and I have grown up with her strange ways." He said, instantly correcting himself, "Of course there is nothing wrong with your ways, I simply meant…"

"I know what you meant." I said, giggling slightly. He sighed and looked at his feet as we walked,

"I've made a complete idiot of myself."

"Quite a charming idiot." I said, trying to make him feel better. He chuckled as he said,

"Thank you My Lady."

"There is no need to use my formal title. You can call me Layla."

He smiled, "Thank you Layla. And may I say that many people have come to see you tonight."

"Oh, and who are they?" I said.

"Barons from the north are what I hear from the servants. They gossip nonstop and it is a wonder they get any work done."

"Baron's from the north? As in Roma and France?"

He nodded, "Apparently the French are interested in the witches we have kept here for so long."

I said, "If they have come to gain our talents, they will leave empty handed."

Ahmes laughed, "I assumed as much."

"And anyone else?"

"A few nobles and ladies who have traveled and are still in the city; the Princess of Mithras finds them all suitable company while the rest of us wonder why wolves have been let into the palace."

I laughed as did Ahmes, as we came to the doors of the Great Hall, being used once more for my introduction to the world. One, at least tonight, I could sorely do without. Ahmes turned to me and said, taking my hand, "If that is all that is required of me, I will return to my post."

He kissed my hand, making my skin shiver at his gentle lips. I smiled as my hand was released, "I hope to see you tonight on my return home."

He nodded, "Until then."

He walked away as I steeled myself for the onslaught of eyes that would be upon me in mere seconds. After taking a deep breath, I walked into the crowded Great Hall, filled with chatter, laughter and drinks flowing like water on this cool night. The terrace was open and letting in the cool desert air, whipping the sconces into a firestorm.

Thinking that I would be outstanding in the crowd, I found that most of the women's dresses were white, similar to mine. However, what drew people's eyes to me was the black arm length tattoo that made people stop and stare.

Finding no one at my first glance, I quickly shuffled to the back of the Great Hall, content with being a wallflower for the rest of the night. Taking a glass of red wine from a passing servant, I took a needed gulp as I drowned the glass and set it on another servant's platter, replacing it with a full glass. The bright red liquid swirled around in the glass, making it look like blood and water combined.

Then I heard my name being called and two seconds later, Eppione was standing next to me, her dress more extravagant than mine. It made my inner child weep, knowing that she would still be Ramses' center of attention. Surely, by wearing this dress, he would look at me at least. I assumed that when Femri had placed the dress on me, that I would catch the eye of many men.

Perhaps it's not that simple. I desperately hoped Hasput's letter would arrive any day now.

Her dress was a deep green, embroidered with gold chains hanging form her plunging neckline. Surely her attire was not appropriate for the event. Her dress left nothing to the imagination, as the dress was cut similar to mine, but housed more slits in the back and sides.

Ramses was a step behind her, looking masculine in his shendyt and golden belt. The belt held a jeweled scarab, housing rubies and sapphires within its casing. A Nemes covered his head, crowned with a viper sitting regally atop his brow. His skin glowed bronze in the torch light as I felt my stomach knot at his appearance.

The Princess took my hand and said, "Come! I shall introduce you to finds of mine from Roma. Then the dancers shall come and the party shall really start!"

She dragged me into the crowd of people, something I wished to avoid entirely as she pulled me up to a man and a woman, both whom were of pale skin and dark hair. Definitely from the north. I smiled as the woman held out her hand as she took my hand and kissed it, her male counterpart doing the same. I smiled and said,

"I am Layla. It is nice to meet you."

"Good evening to you My Lady. I am Count Vespucci and this is my wife, the Contessa."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement as the Count said, "Are you really a witch?"

I frowned, as the topic usually was not breached in civil conversation. It was more attributed to a sick individual who was looking for help in the smallest of places. Without being rude, I answered, "That is my birthright. Yes."

"Can you do all kinds of magic, like changing people in frogs and turning water into wine?"

I frowned at the absurdity of her statement. I laughed, probably none too gently as I said, "No, I'm a healer. I cannot change forms, nor can I change water into wine. That's an absurd notion. Where on earth did you get that idea?"

The Contessa looked putting off by my blatant disrespect of her idea. She chuckled slightly as she said, "Do a demonstration for us!"

"Oh, no, I can't." I said.

"Oh please."

"You are perfectly healthy. I have no need to waste such magic."

The Princess jumped into the conversation, whispering, "It is still a delicate matter, however, Layla healed me from someone who had poisoned me. I would have died has it not been for her."

The Contessa looked at me in disbelief as I felt my cheeks burning. Thankfully, I was saved by the start of a loud bass drum, signaling the start of the dancing. The drum beat sounded deep in my chest, making me close my eyes, bringing forth a memory of my childhood.

_The familiar drum beat pounded through my feet as the dancers spun and rocked their hips back and forth, tantalizing both genders in the small crowd of the city square. Two men sat off to the side of the dancers, as they beat on the drums, one playing a pounding beat which the dancers kept time with their hips. _

_Ramses stood next to me, disguised as a common worker with tan shendyt. I stood next to him as the sand blew through the crowded street, many people watching the dancers as other's rushed to and from their daily duties. _

_Ramses smiled, "It's fascinating to watch." _

_I smiled, "You just like watching the woman shake their hips in revealing ways." _

"_I'm a man. It's perfectly natural to look at women." _

_I scoffed, "As if you would ever get to court a dancer. You are royalty. They are the meek." _

_Ramses chided me, as I remember him being so mature for his fourteen years at that moment, "Why do you look down on them? You are a healer." _

"_I help them. I know…" I sighed. Ramses pulled me closer to the dancers as he stood behind me and pointed to one of the dancers. _

"_See her?" _

"_The one with gold bangles? Yes, I see her." _

"_Her father is Vizer Gehmes. He holds high power with my father." _

_I was shocked, "She could have been wife to a noble or another Vizer. Why would she be a dancer?" Dancers were far and widely known for the poor pay and rare trips into the palace. Only the best were offered to stay in the palace as private entertainers. _

_Ramses whispered in my ear, "She loves to dance. Look at her compared to the others. She steps with more fervor and spins with more grace. She pours her heart into it whereas the other's just doing it for money." _

_I looked at Ramses, "How did you get to be so smart?" _

_He grinned, "The scribes always make sure to observe first and learn after." _

"_My sisters in the temple say something similar. They say 'be the first to speak and you are thought a fool, only a wise witch listens before'." _

"_You should listen to your sisters." _

_I pulled Ramses out of the crowd, "Let us go. Hasput must be worried more than heaven itself." _

_He unwillingly followed behind me as I heard a name being called out behind me. _

Coming back to reality, I realized Ramses was standing behind me, the absence of his fiancée the first thing I noticed. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Are you remembering our time at the city market?"

"If I didn't know any better, I swear you gave me a telling off that day."

He shrugged, "I can't remember much of it. It was years ago. But the drum beat reminded me, and I was curious as to whether it reminded you as well."

He was standing so close to me, so only we could hear our voices along with the drum beats. His warmth was radiating off him, making chills slither up my spine, and making my forehead prickle. I rubbed the lotus tattoo in irritation.

He moved so close behind me, I felt his lips at my ear as he whispered, "Would you like to walk?"

I turned to face him, as his lips came within an inch of mine. I took a step back, distancing myself before my body did anything traitorous. He offered me his arm as I looped mine through his. He smiled and greeted other Nobles and Viziers, introducing me until I was flush and reeling from the amount of people surrounding me. When he finally pulled me into the empty hall, I took a breath. It didn't go by him unnoticed,

"I can finally breathe as well. I prefer the quiet company of a few as opposed to the many."

"Eppione seems to love the attention." I said, smiling at the floor.

Ramses chuckled, "I find that she is an instrument and she needs people to play with her to function."

I frowned, but was amused by his comparison. "That's a funny thing to say."

"It is, isn't it?" He said, smiling as he looked down at me.

I blushed as I felt my heart beat out a staccato rhythm. God, I didn't know the first thing about love. How was I supposed to make him love me? If Femri was right and their engagement could fall through, it means I would have a chance. But the only way I was going to be in his sights afterwards, is if I make him look at me beforehand.

"So, tell me about magic. Awe me Layla. We've been so distant. I must know."

"What would you like to know?"

"How does it work?"

He turned me down a corridor, lit only by the torches and the stars. I smiled and said, "Magic lives within all of us, animals and plants too. It's one big connection."

"Is that how you controlled that water?"

"Yes…anything living has magic with it. Water and plants are simple. They only need light and air to survive and they create energy. Water creates energy when it rushes past rocks in the Nile and plants take their energy from the sun. And we can use that energy that it stores to help us when needed."

"What about the moon? I saw how it made the water fizzle last night. Is the moon magic?"

I smiled and leaned into his arm, feeling a comfort from our friendship. No secrets, just questions and honest answers. "Some people like to believe the moon is magic, its allure pulls the sun up at the end of every night."

Ramses nodded, "My father told me that the moon is the sun's companion and that the moon is always the sun's guiding light to come up the next morning. Perhaps it's not energy…but a spiritual connection that keeps them together yet a world apart…" He faded off into the distance, the crescent moon winking at me through the stars.

Suddenly, I had a feeling he wasn't talking about celestial objects anymore.

"Ramses…when you look at the moon, what do you see?"

He looked at me for a moment as we stopped in front of a large opening to the courtyard below. The breeze gently tossed the palm fronds and a few torches flickered down below. He looked at the moon, as if assessing its silver surface. I watch his jaw relax, as if he found an answer. His eyes moved to mine, his chocolate brown orbs staring into mine as if he could see the universe.

"I see bright blue eyes staring at me. I always have. I used to look out the window at night when I was a child and I would see the moon. I knew you were somewhere far away and I think a part of me wished you were looking at the moon too, so I didn't feel so alone. It is difficult to separate my feelings for you from my feelings for Eppione." He voice was barely a whisper, as if his words were forbidden to speak. His fingers brushed my cheek as I felt my eyelids flutter in rapture.

"Ramses, you are engaged…" I said, trying to push away the words he said. But they had left his lips, meaning there was no taking them back. He was talking about my blue eyes, even as I looked at him now. He looked at the moon almost every night, wishing I was looking at it as well, as if we could see each other through the stars.

"That doesn't mean I am devoid of feeling towards you. You are my witch, my friend and perhaps…maybe more."

I closed my eyes, feeling blissful hearing the words from his mouth. They were my same thoughts, only much stronger. He tilted my chin up, positioning my head as if to kiss me. I inhaled sharply as I said, "Ramses, you can't."

"And why not? Were you not to be mine anyway from the day we were born? Even the gods smile upon us."

"I cannot kiss you…not while you are with Eppione."

"I will always be with her. I will not be able to escape a life without her. She keeps the peace…something I will not start my reign without."

I blinked away the water that suddenly sprang to my eyes, "Then our bond is impossible."

"Not impossible…just difficult to attain. Every Pharaoh needs a witch Layla and you are mine." Hearing those words from his mouth sent a shiver down my spine. His left hand slips down my waist, pulling me closer as his other hand tilts my chin up again. This time, his face lowers as I whisper, my voice almost hoarse,

"I've never kissed anyone before."

He pulled back, a startled expression on his face. I found it quite amusing as I cracked a smile. He smiled too as he dipped his head once more, angling my face to opposite his as his soft lips met mine. They were warm and inviting as he slowly pulled my bottom lip, kissing me again as I stood in his arms, unsure of what to do.

"Relax Layla, it doesn't hurt." He breathed as I felt his hand on my back again, pushing me towards him. I let my muscles uncoil. Tentatively, I reached my hands up into the line of hair at the base of his neck, playing with the short strands. He closed his eyes, as if he was lost for a moment. When he opened his eyes, they looked hungry, something that scared me.

He said, "Anything you want…anything you need. Just ask."

"I need you…" I whispered my mind fuzzy and delirious from his kiss.

His eyes hardened, losing the soft shine from the stars and moon in the distance. He held me at arm's length, as if to keep me away from him. I stepped out of his embrace, knowing full well what my words meant. I knew he wouldn't respond right away and I knew he couldn't tell me the same with Eppione being here. I looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have." He said, looking directly at me.

I couldn't look him in the eye as I said, "I think I will retire for the night. Tell Eppione thank you for inviting me."

He said, "I'm sorry it has to be like this. If it was my choice, we would not be forced to talk in private."

"But that's just it…you don't have a choice. And I think as soon as we realize that, the better it will be." I said and left him, looking back at his still form, looking out across the courtyard. I hurried back to the temple, smiling at Ahmes as I closed the curtains behind me.

The next morning, I felt the sun on my skin as I stretched like a cat. I rolled my ankles and wrists as I heard Femri in the bath room, the water spilling into tub. I flung the sheets off me, feeling tired but ready for the day as I walked into the bathing room and closed the curtain behind me.

Femri smiled at me as she said, "I drew you a bath. I only have palm oil with me My Lady. I hope that is alright?"

"Perfect. Thank you." I said, slipping off my sleeping robe and entering the pool of heavenly bath water. The tiles under my feet were a slippery texture, like algae under the river bed. I leaned against the side as I completely submerged myself and wet my hair. The black tendrils snaked around my face as I left the calm silence of the water and drifted to the edge so that Femri could wash my hair. I remembered when my mother would wash my hair as a little girl. She was always so gentle and calming.

Femri said, "How was the party last night My Lady?"

"Filled with so many people…most of who I cannot remember now,"

Femri laughed, "Yes, I bet you were the most beautiful."

"Femri you flatter me. And besides, everyone was wearing white. Eppione was the only one in green, so of course all eyes were drawn to her." _Including Ramses. _

"Do not take my word for it…merely servant gossip, but many have said that Ramses has found who has poisoned his princess. They say he is rotting in the dungeons now."

"Rotting? Why would Ramses not try to figure out why?"

"He does…every day he visits the man but every day he comes back not knowing the answer why."

"Is it because the man will not speak?"

"I don't know My Lady. All I know is that he is not giving Ramses what he wants."

I nodded as I felt a cool moisturizer enter my hair, making me shiver in the hot water. Femri worked the knots from my hair, making me wince at times until she took a bucket and rinsed the moisturizer from my hair, leaving it silky to the touch.

As she ran a comb through my slightly curvy hair, I remembered Ramses' fingers in my hair. I flushed at the thought as Femri said, "Does something amuse you My Lady?"

"Just an errant thought." I said, grinning to myself. But I immediately sobered as I remembered something.

"Femri, two nights from now is the new moon and I am giving you the night off. It is not wise to be near me on the new moon."

"I understand My Lady."

I nodded as she brought the comb through my hair once more before putting it down on the stool and said, "Would you like me to get the flat rocks My Lady?"

"No, I will not be leaving the temple today. I have no need to straighten my hair."

She nodded and left me for a moment to retrieve a simple cotton dress, white with a geometric belt with green and blue hues. A white lotus flower was the hook as I smiled at myself in the mirror. Finding time in the morning before Femri arrived with my breakfast; I looked farther into the temple. Leaving my room and going to the rooms opposite the pool room, I found a lavish sitting area with rugs and tapestry depicting the Great Pyramids being built. I stopped before the couch as I frowned down at the black cat staring back to at me. Its eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen and its paws were white, making it appear as if it was wearing shoes. It hoped down from the couch, brushing my ankles with its body and walking out of the room. I followed it slowly, wanting to know where it came from. When it saw me following it, it bolted into the nearest room as I chased after it.

I ran into the library and found no cat amongst the shelves. I sighed. The temple at home was a house to many cats, all protecting the injured that came. I remembered one cat being present at the deaths of four injured patients. It was soon known that the cat could sense when people were about to pass away.

I looked around the library, wondering at the scrolls on the triangular shelves. I pulled one down and unrolled it onto the table, my eyes dancing with colors of the golden hieroglyphs. As my eyes skimmed the text, I found that I recognized the writings of the temple back home. I grinned, setting down the scroll and finding that all the others were copies of the scrolls in the temple library. Granted, it was not as large, but housed the most important sacred texts.

Replacing them back on the shelves, I exited the temple as I breezed about the pool, and Femri smiled at me and said, "Is there anything else you need My Lady?"

"No…" I paused, "In fact, I shan't be needing you today. You are free for today." I smiled as she smiled and said,

"Alright, My Lady. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said and waiting minutes until the temple was empty of people minus myself. I found I loved the silence of the temple. Not even the solace of my room back home had this kind of silence.

It allowed me to hear footsteps approaching the pool room and a hesitant knock followed. My heart spiked. I was not presentable to anyone right now. I hadn't planned to go anywhere and not straightening one's hair in public is shameful. It would make me appear as a servant, and not who I was. I panicked as I called out,

"Who is it?"

"Layla, it is Ramses. Is everything alright?"

My heart rate increased even more. It was one thing to be unpresentable to a servant or a noble; it was another entirely to be unpresentable to the future Pharaoh. Last night's events crossed my mind once more and I cringed. Why was he here?

"Yes, everything is alright. Come in."

He stepped into the room and his eyes widened as my appearance. I blushed seven shades of red as I said, "I'm sorry. If I had known you were coming, I would have done more with my appearance." I don't even think I put eyeliner on this morning.

He shook his head, "No, I like you like this. You still look beautiful."

Why must he say such things and then counteract it with the events last night? I shook my head, really hoping Hasput's letter would come soon. I said, "Thank you My Pharaoh."

He frowned for a moment at the formality as he said, "Where is Femri? She should be here to fix your hair."

I resisted the chance to roll my eyes. "I gave her the day off. I did not think I would be needing to go out. If that's indeed why you came."

He glared at me, "I gave you Femri for a reason. And not to give her a day off."

I nodded meekly at the ground. Ramses' voice turned soft, "I believe I found the person who poisoned Eppione and one of my guards has broken his collarbone. I think it hit his lung and I need your help to save him."

I frowned, "If it hit his lung, he should be dead by now."

Ramses frowned, "I suppose. But he isn't, so I believe the gods have smiled upon me to find out her attempted killer. Please Layla. I need you."

I tried not to let him think that those three words affected me. I gritted my teeth to keep from smiling maliciously. _So, now you need me. _I thought harshly. Is this all our relationship was going to entitle? Superficial words and hidden meanings? I nodded,

"Bring him to me."

"I cannot take him out of the prison Layla." Ramses growled.

I frowned, "I cannot perform a healing without access to the sky, and last time I checked the prisons were underground."

Ramses looked around in exasperation as his eyes fell on the gazing pool. He pointed to the calm water, "Can you not use the water? You said yourself that it holds energy. Couldn't you bring it with you?"

I frowned, knowing he was right and I felt foolish for not thinking of it first. I nodded and said, "Of course. I didn't think about that. I need a pitcher." I said, running into the sitting room and grabbing the vase on the table. Kneeling by the pool, I dipped the vase into the water, murmuring a canto as the water sparked and fizzled again. Ramses watched me straighten as I said,

"Please hold this. I need to do one thing." I said, passing him the vase as I rushed into the bedroom and quickly lined my eyes with kohl. I would not be caught without it. My hair was already unruly. I brushed it quickly, and plaited it to the side, feeling slightly unprofessional in the mirror.

I went back out to Ramses, who was peering into the vase like a curious little boy. I smiled as he passed it back to me with a sheepish grin. I said, "What were you looking at? It's just water."

He shrugged, "I didn't know if the water changed color because of your magic or not."

I snorted, "Color changing water. Good lord, you're as bad as Eppione's Roman guests."

Ramses grinned as he said, "At least I didn't fall face first into the punch bowl."

My eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Apparently it was the talk of the night. The Contessa tripped and went head-first into the punch bowl. Needless to say, she wasn't a happy drunk."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." I said, leading him out of the Temple, carrying the vase of water. Ahmes smiled at me from across the hall as I flashed him a smile. However, he stood ramrod straight when he caught Ramses' eye. I looked at Ramses, who looked to be glaring at Ahmes. Gosh, let the man smile once during the day.

I shook my head as I said, "How old is the man I will be healing?"

Ramses frowned, "Why does his age matter?"

I said, "Because magic affects younger patients differently than older ones. I'd have to alter the healing process slightly."

Ramses said, "Oh. I didn't know that. Uh, he must be about fifty. He's Roman, a guest of Eppiones' party."

I said, "Why would one of her guests try to kill her?"

Ramses looked miffed as I'm sure my face reflected the same emotion. We moved down the hall, past the courtyard as we slowly descended into the bowels of the earth. I felt myself shudder. I never liked being underground. It brought forth memories of the beast in the cave, who had tried to kill me. Ramses' warm hand was suddenly on my back as he said,

"You told me you don't like being surrounded by walls. This will be over soon." His voice was soothing but I felt that tiny spark of fear cling to me.

I tried to remember when I told him the story of my test. I ran through each of our times together, trying to remember. However, no such talk was found. I frowned, wondering how he knew if I hadn't told him. Perhaps he had learned from another witch that I didn't like the dark, or the walls surrounding me.

We came up to the entrance to the prison, guarded by two fully armored men, who held the door open for Ramses. He nodded at them as the door closed behind us, making my panic spike. His hand was a steady warmth on my back, the only comfort I had right now.

Five sconces lined the walls, making me blink in the harsh light. I heard a few voices behind closed doors, but I looked ahead as we were led into a cell, two other guards following us in. In the room, a torch was lit and it was the only light source in the room. Dark shadows were cast to every part of the room, making me remember that time.

_My little hands shook as they held the torch low to the ground. I should hold it higher, but I couldn't carry it. A hiss rustled off to the left, making me spin. The darkness was infinite as my heart increased in speed, luring whatever monster that was in here toward me. _

I came back from the memory, Ramses hand gone and his voice barking down to the man kneeling on the floor. His face was gaunt and only lit from the side. His nose was hooked and his lips a straight line. My heart suddenly pulled. I knew he was suffering.

Holding the vase of water, I pulled strength from the energy humming inside of it.

The man rasped, "Come to kill me little prince."

Ramses backhanded him, casting him to the floor. A yelp came from my mouth. He looked at me for a moment, apology written over his face as he said, "I've come to heal you…something I should not be doing. However, you have the answers I need and you are no good to me dead."

The man laughed, "Heal me? I am dying. No witch can save me." He looked at me, giving me a good look at his face. I looked into soulless eyes, eyes that held no apology, held no light. The fire danced in the pupil, making it look as if the devil himself possessed this man to do a terrible deed.

I knelt in front of the man, knowing he would not hurt me. He was in pain and he needed my help. He smelled of sweat and rotting meat, making me wrinkle my nose. I set the vase beside me, looking deep into his eyes. They were taunting, telling me it was impossible.

His smile was malevolent, as he spoke, "If you can heal me…I will tell your precious prince what he wants."

Ramses' eyes flared as I looked at him with a calm demeanor. I turned to the guard, "A knife, perhaps."

The one closest to me unsheathed one from his belt and handed it to me, hilt first. I smiled as I dipped the knife into the water, hearing instead of seeing it fizzle. As I placed the knife of the man's broken collarbone, his eyes were reflected in the blade's now clean tip. He looked scared.

I pressed the tip into the skin, bringing forth blood as I couldn't cut deep. When the incision from his sternum to his left shoulder was made, I set the knife to the side. Placing my hand in the cool water of the vase, I immediately felt the tingle of the energy seeping into my body, making me stronger.

As soon as I put my other hand against the bleeding wound, I was transported into the man's body, fighting through rivers of blood and picking my way through each fibrous muscle. When my mind reached the bone, I grasped it and finding its place, I replaced the bone into the socket. I pressed harder into the vase of water, feeling the energy start to wane. I needed to finish, and quickly.

I pulled each fiber of his pectoral muscles, replacing them and healing each one at my touch. He would be stronger when I am finished.

I seized his collarbone, unable to hear his cry of pain, as I felt my magic flow through me harder and faster. I frowned as the magic started to wane. I reached my hand farther into the vase, grasping the last pieces of energy flowing in the cool liquid.

The bone melted together, and if he were to be split open of his death bed, no one would know he had broken his collar. I relieved the pressure of my hand slightly from his chest, running my fingers over his incision as the last remains of energy drained from my body, leaving my mind reeling.

I sat back, catching my breath for one moment as the man stared at me in awe. His hand flew to his collarbone, rotating his shoulder and feeling the bone. He would find no pain and no fault. He was healed.

He rasped to me, "You are beautiful."

I frowned, finding the comment completely inappropriate as he shook his head, "Yes, you are pretty. But your soul. I saw your soul. It was beautiful." He sounded crazy, as if he'd been in the sun too long.

I found a cup at the entrance to the cell as I filled it with the clean water out of the vase. I handed it to him as he muttered, "Soothing pain."

Ramses' cleared his throat as the man turned to him, looking up at him in childlike fascination. I stood on my feet, a little unsteady. Dipping my fingers into the water, I felt the remains of the energy. I spent a quick prayer to Isis. I could not have done this underground without her.

Ramses said, "Now, who tried to kill Eppione?"

However, the man just kept rocking back and forth, muttering "Soothing pain."

Ramses shouted, "YOU CRAZY MAN! Tell me!"

His words sounded tortured, but the man wouldn't speak and only muttered to himself. I frowned. What happened? He was speaking perfectly before I healed him? I refused to believe it was my doing that turned his mind into nothing.

Ramses growled and stormed out of the room, only to re-enter with a sword, aimed at the man's throat. I cried out, dropping the vase. The glass shards scattered over the stone and dirt, leaving tiny specks of light across the floor. I ran in front of Ramses, stopping his pursuit. He glared at me, "Move."

"No. Do not kill him."

"Layla, I will not ask you again. Step out of the way."

"Why do you have to kill him?"

"Is that even a question? You have five seconds to move."

Five tense seconds passed, as his eyes looked to want to move me himself. He hissed through his teeth as the sword clattered to the floor. His glare was disapproving as he turned to the guards, "Watch him and I want a scribe down here to record whatever different words come out of his mouth. And clean up the glass."

Ramses turned on his heel and grasped my upper arm and dragged me from the room like he used to drag me across the mud banks on the Nile. I felt degraded as I was pulled behind him until we were alone in an empty room. His face turned to one of rage. However, his voice was calm and it terrified me.

"Don't ever contradict me in front of my guards again."

"I couldn't let you kill him!" I countered.

"Do you understand me?" He leveled his eyes at me.

"No…I don't understand how you could just kill someone in cold blood. You don't know if he did it or not."

"I should have never let you heal him. At least he was talking before!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing.

I shouted, "Yes, perhaps you should have left well enough alone! We all know how you get!" I felt my lotus flower tattoo itch on my forehead. I rubbed the ink, frowning as I said, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't." He muttered as I looked anywhere but at him.

"Right, well, I think you should open your mind. Isis doesn't allow things without reason. Maybe she's telling us he is innocent."

Ramses scoffed and paced the room, turning in so many circles in silence. I watched him. I didn't know what to say to make him see reason. If he wanted to be a good King, without war and violence, he was going to have to learn to still his blade once and a while.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, reclining slightly as he wiped his hands down his face, smudging the kohl around his eyes. He breathed, "I do not like fighting with you. It's like fighting with a sibling…if I had any."

I cracked a smile slightly. I sat down next to him, "Well, it's good we are not siblings. I don't think your father would be able to handle the mischievous things we would do."

He smirked, "Do you remember the time we stole bread from the kitchen and I wanted to throw it off the balcony but your mother caught us?"

"I remember she brought us into the villages and she made us hand out bread to people who couldn't afford any." I said, playing with my skirt folds. Ramses laughed,

"Yes, I remember. Your mother would be proud of you."

I nodded, the room suddenly dropping a few degrees as I said, "I will not dwell on it. Please, let us talk about something else. Anything else."

"Alright. Tell me more about witches. I want to know." He smiled a genuine smile as he turned to toward me. I turned toward him and said,

"Well, I have one story you might like. It's about a young witch who was the poorest of them all. She lived in the villages with the sick and dying. Many wondered how she didn't fall ill herself but I believe Isis wanted her to live. Anyway, one day a man stumbled into her home, disrupting her patients with talk of a sun snake and water running through rocks. They all thought him mad. Most had turned him from their homes but she let him in, as was her job.

"One day, she woke up to find all of her patients dead and the man standing in the center of it all with a bloodied knife of those dead patients. Instead of killing him, she talked to him, wondering why he did it. Of course, he only spewed more absurd notions about a yellow eyed demon and rivers of rocks.

"She thought he was poisoned and was slowly wasting away. So, she performed the highest form of magic on a person. The Shankara. It was said to slowly revive a man back from the deepest parts of his mind. See, witches can heal but most of the time, the mind stays the same. We cannot affect the mind as it the most important part of a human."

"My prisoner's mind is now nonexistent. So, something happened."

"Perhaps it was because the water was pure and he was not. It is not uncommon for a man to lose his mind. He was muttering about my soul, how beautiful it was. Maybe his soul was in his mind."

"That's absurd. Your heart is where your soul rests."

"Yes. I know. But the mind is where your soul decides whether you kill a man or not." I gave him a pointed look and he looked a bit sheepish.

Continuing, I said, "And when she looked into his mind, she saw that he was a King, a Pharaoh no less who had travelled so many times through the Duat that his mind was confusing reality with the underworld. Knowing only one way to heal his mind and bring him back from oblivion was to journey with him.

"That night, she slipped into the Duat with him, watching him battle the yellow eyed demon and watching him cross the river of rocks. When he was wounded, she healed him as he continued on. When she woke the next morning, the King's mind was healthier, as he was able to complete tasks slowly around her house. And each night, she travelled with him."

Ramses looked awed, "I know this story. The story of the Mad Pharaoh. My father told me he found the first witch and fell in love with her. My father said that she healed not only his mind, but his heart and from then on, the gods joined witches and Pharaohs so that the Pharaoh's wouldn't go mad like him."

I smiled to myself. "That's our origin." I touched his temple, "So, you wouldn't go crazy."

"But my father did not marry a witch. My mother was a noble." Ramses looked sad. He never knew his mother. And for that, I think that was the only difference between us. My mother always was there for him when he needed, as she was there for me.

I shrugged, "Perhaps it is not the witches…but love that doesn't make your mind crazy." I said, smirking.

Ramses shuddered, "Then I fear I will go crazy."

I laughed, "Eppione will drive you crazy before then."

He chuckled and said, "Let us go to the villages today. I wish to stretch my legs."

I bit my lip, "Is it so wise to risk your life in the villages so close to your coronation. Not everyone loves you Ramses."

He snorted, "Please Layla. I know how to handle myself. You worry for nothing."

"Not for nothing Ramses. Do you remember the last time in the villages? You cheated a man out of his money and he almost ripped your head off."

"I was merely a boy back then Layla. And do not pout, it is not becoming."

I grumbled, "You sound like my mother."

His lips twitched upward in a mischievous grin, "And I'm sure she would tell us off for going through with such an irrational idea. However, we are adults now Layla. A little risk in life makes it all the better."

I shook my head with a grim smile and said, "Alright. Let us go to the villages. But first you must let me get ready. My hair is…"

He covered my mouth with his hand. I widened my eyes at his proximity. He whispered, "You're hair will blend in. No woman's hair in the villages is as straight and silky as yours. You will be fine. We shall both change into riding gear and meet at the stables in one hour."

I nodded, and said, "What about Eppione?"

Ramses smirked, a boyish imp dancing in his eyes, "What about her?"

My goddess. He says such things and does not wish to admit he needs me. He is a walking juxtaposition. He cannot have both. Oh, when is that letter arriving from Hasput? I desperately need help in understanding men.

He stood up, pulling me with him. "I will send a maid to your temple to aid you in your riding gear."

"That will not be necessary. If I remember, I am much faster at dressing than you are." I mocked with a smile. He looked slightly affronted.

"I beg your pardon. I do not take that much time dressing."

I snorted, something very unladylike and said, "We will see Ramses. We will see."

He said, "Race you?"

"First one to the stables gets the black saddle?" I grinned, reminding myself of a perfectly soft saddle that we used to fight over as little kids.

He grinned from ear to ear, "You're going to lose."

"Oh, ye of little faith." I smirked as I took off out of the room, down the hall, his feet nipping at my heels until we parted ways to dress. I skidded into the bedroom, throwing open the dresser. Under all the silks and cottons, I found a leather corset and a tan skirt, meant to hide my legs from the desert sand. Letting my hair lose, I rifled through the shoe closet and found a pair of sturdy leather boots. I tied a tan saree over my torso and clasped the corset over, securing it in place. I plaited my hair once more, working the braid into the side of the head as I let it fall over my shoulder. I relined my eyes with kohl and rubbed beeswax across my lips, protecting them from the wind.

Rushing from the room, my bare feet slapped against the palace tile. I breezed past the open foyer and down the steps to the stables across the courtyard. Ramses sat atop a black horse, probably the same one he rode to get me at the temple. The black saddle, unlike its gilded brothers, was a plain leather, made from the finest makers in all of Egypt. It was almost impossible to get saddle sore from it.

Ramses smiled down at me, "I fear that you are becoming slower Layla."

A servant brought a horse to me, a whickering bay who couldn't keep still. I frowned as I watched the servant place a plain piece of cloth across the horse's back, and the tan saddle next. The horse bucked, but I placed a calming hand on his nose, stilling him instantly. I was helped into the saddle, though I could have gotten on by myself. I sat abreast, as the servants watched us canter out into the streets. Vendors sat on the sides of the street as I avoided talking to Ramses. I must get him back later.

Once we were out of the streets, I could see the villages in the distance to the west as the sparkling towers of the city resided to the south. Ramses said, "It's chilling to think that this land will be mine in only a few days."

I nodded, "You will be a wonderful Pharaoh."

He looked at me, "I will make mistakes. It's to be expected of me. That's why my father watches me so closely. He wants me to be perfect. Layla, I cannot be perfect."

I shook my head, "No one can be. And mistakes are meant to be learnt from. We are only human." I said.

Ramses trotted the horse onward, allowing me to follow alongside him. "But I am Pharaoh. And a pharaoh walks the path of the gods. How is a mere man supposed to live up to the might of a god?"

I said, "He cannot. A pharaoh is no god, no matter how the people believe it to be so. A pharaoh is only as wise as he is smart. What is the true test is that he must make himself out to be a god; to everyone he must be a god. But to himself, he must be honest and humble. A man who thinks himself a god will die lonely and afraid of Anubis. But a man who is true to himself, will be welcomed with open arms into the underworld."

Ramses smiled, "And how do you know all this?"

I blushed, "I read Ramses, something you used to do more of."

"We do not insult my intelligence in public Layla." He playfully chided me. I snickered into my hand as I righted myself on the horse, who was slightly tugged on the rope in its mouth.

The villages were the first settlement. It was made from the first farmers, blacksmiths and desert nomads whom sought shelter in a group. The clay houses were the first structures to stand without cloth and a stick. Some of the poorest people still live in those homes, made over a hundred years ago. Many have perished from roof collapses in those old homes. Now, limestone is used in most housing but doesn't provide any heat in the cold desert night.

Some say, before I was born, that the roads were paved with stone once, but the time reduced it to sand once more. The alleyways were covered with colorful paintings of the life before. But now they are just faded lines on stone. When the rich farmers and business owners started to gain money, they found that their life was too dirty, so they took with them all the wealth they had and built a city like no other in Africa. Cairo was its name and its glass windows looked out into the desert beyond. Many nobles and Viziers made homes, far larger than needed and proceeded to fill their lives with empty wealth.

Since most of the business' left for Cairo, it left the villages poorer than ever. They could find no foothold in the foundation of reality. It was as if they could build themselves up, and fall right back to the bottom. There was little to no money to salvage the villages and so it has festered a prison of disease and death.

After the Palace was built by the Nobles and Viziers, the villages were forgotten. Death piled in the streets and disease clung to every person, waiting to strike. Cheaters and pickpockets thrive, like parasites do, feeding off another to get what they need.

People in Cairo are sometimes reminded of the villages because of the rising death toll or an outbreak of disease but no one truly cares. Like all things, people believe, time heals all wounds. But only witches could heal the earthly wounds. They flocked to the villages, beating back disease as much as possible. I remember as a little girl, my mother taking me and another witch to the villages and we would heal wounds as small as cuts and as big as legs.

As Ramses and I traversed the sands, I found myself wondering if Ramses would pour money into the villages. He has only been there a few times mainly because his father kept him away from the disease. I desperately hoped that perhaps he could be the one to change things.

I turned to Ramses and said, "When you are King, will you do anything to help the villages?"

Ramses looked to be deep in thought. He was silent for many minutes, the harsh desert wind whipping around our faces. He finally spoke, "It's true the villages are in need of resources, but at the moment, I cannot pour money into a town that I don't even know if give an outcome."

I was a bit taken aback, "But if you put more money into the villages, they will get better; they will improve."

"But how long would that take? A decade, a century? Cairo is on its knees right now, trying to bring in a harvest that is barely there. I don't know how long you've been in that temple Layla, but our harvests in the past few years have not brought in the amount of food the city needs. People are starting to go hungry."

I looked at him in shock, "_Starting _to go hungry. Half of your _kingdom _is already dying from starvation! Ramses, don't you get it. It's not getting worse, it's already worse and you can start improving by making a difference."

"I can't just take money out of one city and dump it into another that doesn't make a profit as is. At least Cairo is self-sufficient."

I was about to snap at him but I held my tongue. Such words had never entered my mind and I didn't know why I was so angry. Maybe it was because we were raised on different beliefs. I gripped the reins tightly as Ramses noticed, "I've made you angry."

I looked down and took in a shallow breath, "How can you so easily dismiss them? Whether they are self-sufficient or not, they are still your people. You should not cast them aside."

Ramses was silent as came to the entrance to the villages, the dust gathering in the corners of the houses. Woman sat in the corners, blocking the wind and weaving baskets while children played in the dust around them, laughing and screaming. I smiled slightly. It was good to see some happiness here.

With the sword that hung from Ramses' belt and my intricately designed corset, it was difficult to blend in. Our colors matched, however we stood out like a silver plate in a lead room. As I passed an open doorway, I put a hand on Ramses' arm, making him pause. I looked into the room as a woman looked out at me, placing a towel against a man's head. I frowned as I approached the door and showed the woman my tattoos. Her eyes widened as she said, "Oh praise Isis!"

She pulled me next to the man as the smell of urine and sweat mixed in the air. I coughed into my hand as Ramses stood at the door, looking uncomfortable.

I motioned him to sit next to me. He shook his head as I said, "Ramses. I think you need to see how bad things really are."

He shook his head once more and left the home, leaving my line of sight. I wished to chase after him but the woman brought a bowl of slightly dirty water and a clean rag from the next room over. I smiled and took the rag from her as I said, "What happened?"

She motioned with her hands, "My husband…he loves to walk around the houses. I tell him it is dangerous and that he should not do. But…you know men. They no listen."

I touched the man's forehead as I said, "He has a fever, a very high one by the temperature of his skin." I closed my eyes briefly, dipping into the man's epidural layer and finding his cells unable to regenerate. I looked to the woman, "His skin is losing its nutrients. He is fighting a losing battle."

"Can you help him?" She said, grasping my hands and looking at me with hopeful eyes. He must have been like this for weeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I said, "I will try my best."

"Bless Isis." She murmured.

Taking the cleansed knife from my under my skirt, I drew a line down the man's sternum, making him gasp. I took the water from the bowl and hoped Isis would help. These houses never had any cracks in the roofs. It was the main thing they tried to fix when the sand storms ravaged the houses.

The water fizzled slightly, though not like it would be if I was under the open sky.

I worked hard, sweating dripping over my brow in the sweltering heat. The woman dabbed her husband's forehead as I went deep into his body. Following the blood vessels, I found the path of the bacteria that took him over. I grimaced slightly, feeling his heart beat slow down. I needed to hurry. He was bleeding far more than I wanted him to.

I poured the water onto his cut, using my fingers to gravitate the water to his hip, where a scarred cut was previously. Tracing the water under the cut, I swirled it faster and faster as every spark of energy erased the bacteria one by one.

"Faster." I muttered, willing the energy to last only a moment longer.

Feeling the sharp shock against my fingers, telling me the water's energy was depleted, I wanted to scream. I ripped my hands off the man and found a towel. I pressed it against his sternum as his wife looked panicked. "What is happening?"

I gritted my teeth, pressing harder into the cut I had made on his sternum. Without any energy, I had no magic, and without magic this man was going to bleed out. The rag was soon soaked with the man's blood was he started choking.

"No. no no no." I hissed, feeling tears leaking from my eyes. I never lost a patient. I couldn't start now. I couldn't leave this woman without her husband.

It was a minute later when I felt rather than heard him stop breathing. Time seemed to move slowly, taking its time in telling me I failed. Blood coated my hands as I placed the rag on the side. The woman, whom I didn't even know the name of, was sobbing. The worst thing was, she didn't even blame me. Her words were muffled into his chest, still slick with his blood. It marked her face like war paint, making my stomach uneasy.

I stumbled out of the house as I searched the street. Ramses was nowhere to be found.

I slid down the side of the house, still hearing the woman's muffled sobs. Many blood stains marked my skirt and I got up and stumbled to the nearest well. Taking the bucket up, I dumped it into a bucket nearby and scrubbed my hands thoroughly. I felt my tears hit the water as it sparked and fizzled.

I yelled in frustration and knocked the bucket onto its side, spilling bloody water into the sand and dirt streets. I held my head in my hands, heavy sobs wracking my body. My tattoo's burned on my arms but I didn't care. They should burn. I should be burned. I was stupid to believe that I had enough magic. I should have gone outside and prayed harder.

I felt someone stop in front of me as I looked up, blinking a few times to clear my tears. Ramses held his hand out to me as I took it and he pulled me to my feet. His brown eyes held no judgment. I found myself wrapped in his arms, sobbing into his chest. His arms held me close, a friend comforting me. Something I needed desperately right now.

He said against my ear, "You're drawing a crowd. If you can, save your tears for later."

I ran my fingers under my eyes, swiping the kohl streaking from under my eyes. I looked up, inquiring with my eyes if I got most of it off when he licked his thumb and swiped what I had missed. I felt my cheeks heating at his touch and I suddenly noticed how close we actually were. He licked his thumb again and swiped it under my other eye. I watched his eyes as he watched mine as I felt paralyzed by his aura. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. This is where I wanted to be.

He smirked suddenly and I looked around, noticing people pointing at Ramses and me. I cursed under my breath as I took his hand and led him down an alley and out into another street.

I said, "Where did you go?"

He looked a bit sheepish, "From a young age, death scared me."

I frowned, "But the man wasn't dead." I paused, "Did you know he wasn't going to make it?"

He looked at the ground, not speaking. I shook his shoulder, "Tell me!"

"Forget it. It's unimportant and not relevant at the moment." And I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get anything out of him. Once he closed down, he wasn't budging.

I sighed and started walking down the street, keeping my eyes on the ground for fear that I would look into a home and see another man lying on the floor. His eyes would haunt me forever. I swallowed my tears as I said, "Talk to me. Say something. I need to think of anything else."

Ramses bit his lip and said, "I like your hair wavy."

_Anything but that. _I groaned internally. Smiling to counteract my emotion, I said, "Thank you. You don't like so bad yourself in servant's clothing."

Ramses looked down at himself as he said, "Could you imagine the look on my servants face when I asked to borrow his clothes."

I laughed, my tears forgotten as I said, "He probably thought you'd gone insane."

"I probably have, coming out here. I'm surprised I haven't been pickpocketed. I actually feel insulted." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and motioned to my exposed tattoos.

"Witches are seen and respected here. As long as you're with me, I doubt anyone will come near us."

He frowned suddenly, "Another thing that bothers me. No one has recognized me."

I taunted him, "Are we feeling neglected?"

He made a face at me, making me laugh, "Never. Just a bit miffed. Shouldn't someone know me?"

I sobered, the smile leaving my face, "Most people were born here, without any exposure to Cairo or the palace. Most of these people couldn't tell a Noble from a Vizier. I would be surprised if someone knows who you are."

"But they know we are different?"

I nodded, "From our clothing and the way we carry ourselves, we will stand out no matter where in the villages we go."

A boy ran into my legs, making me stumble into Ramses whose hands wrapped around my arms like a vice. I almost winced from the pain. I looked down at the boy, who was standing next to me now looking apologetic.

I knelt at his level as I said, "Hello."

"Are you a witch?" He asked.

I nodded, and said, "Is everything alright?"

He shook his head, "My sister fell down the street and my mommy left. Can you help me?"

"Of course! Take me to her." I said, as the boy took my hand and led me down a confusing labyrinth of streets and alleys. Ramses kept close to me, his hand slightly brushing mine from time to time. A little girl was sitting on the side of the street, looking to be nursing a broken arm.

I told the boy, "Can you fetch me a bucket of water from the well?"

He nodded and ran off down the street, waiting for the bucket to come up from the well. I turned to sit in front of the girl and showed her my tattoos with a smile. She smiled weakly at me and said,

"I didn't mean to fall." She started crying, "It really hurts."

I hushed her and took her arm from her and said, "I will heal your arm. Do you trust me?"

The girl nodded, "My mom always told me about the witches. She told me they were angels from heaven."

I smiled to myself as Ramses knelt down next to the girl, making her look quizzically at him. He smiled at her and said, "What's your name little one?"

"Arya sir."

Her brother ran back with the bucket, wash sloshing over his tunic and bare feet. He set it next to me, breathing heavily. I smiled as I held the girls arm gingerly and dipped me hand into the bucket of water. I closed my eyes as I felt the sparks of magic running through the water. Now that I was under the open sky, I had access to greater amounts of energy.

I exhaled as I felt the water freeze and heat, the rapid change in temperature telling me it couldn't hold any more energy. I looked at the girl, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and said, "You already asked that."

I agreed with her as I said, "On three I will set the bone."

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm afraid so. You may hold your brothers hand if you wish." Arya took her brother's hand with her uninjured arm. She bit her lip as Ramses looked to tentatively place his hand on her shoulder. She blinked at him.

"One." I said, snapping the bone back into place as the girl cried out in agony. It soon settled into a soft whimper as I held her arm in my hands.

She sobbed, "You lied."

"You were expecting it." I smiled, "It hurts less when you aren't expecting it."

"Really?" She said.

I nodded, "Trust me from experience."

She nodded in compliance as I dipped my hand into the warm water, loving how the energy spiraled up my tattoo's making them flicker in the mid-morning light. I felt the energy flow from my right hand to my left, travelling across my shoulders. The girl gasped, alerting me to the fact that she could feel the magic pulling at her bones and muscle fibers.

My lips quirked upward as I said, "Do you feel that?"

She nodded, watching her arm bruise and go through every shade of blue, purple and yellow before fading into unaltered skin. I placed her arm in her lap as she looked at me, "Is that it?"

I nodded, "It would have taken you months to heal that arm. You are very fortunate to have a brother willing to find someone to help you."

Arya smiled at her brother, who squeezed her fingers tighter. Ramses spoke up as he said, "Where is your mother?"

Arya shrugged, "She usually leaves my brother and me to ourselves when she goes to the market."

"Do you know where home is?" He followed up with.

Arya nodded, "Yes, it's right down the street."

Ramses unhooked a pouch from under his servant's clothes, putting it into the girl's small hands. I heard coins rattle in the pouch as I looked at Ramses for the first time. I really looked at him. Yes, he was a man and he was a Pharaoh. He was rich beyond measure. But why give it to her? He'd already expressed his opinion in investing in a cause that will bring a profit. A girl cannot make a profit. Why would he give her money?

She opened the pouch, gasping at the obviously large amount of money. She flung her arms around Ramses' neck and said something so low I could not hear her. She let go of him, who appeared to be startled and took her brothers hand and ran in the general direction of home.

Standing up, I dusted myself off, minding the blood stains from the man this morning. Ramses stood with me as he said, "We should probably head home. It has been a taxing day and you look like you've fought a war."

I looked down at myself as I said, "Yes, let's go home."

We were silent as we found our way back to the hitching posts where we tied our horses. However, the horses were nowhere in sight. Ramses cursed and spun on the nearest man, who looked terrified, "Who took our horses?!"

"I don't know. It wasn't me!" He said, cowering back.

"Did you see who took them?!"

A woman said from the side of a home, "The gang took your horses. They are probably already gone by now, sold most likely."

Ramses paced back and forth, "Where are they?"

The woman looked unimpressed at his show of dominance, "Where they always are. At the tavern."

Before she could say anything more, Ramses took off. He was sprinting through the streets, knocking people over and leaving chaos in his wake. I tried to follow as close behind him as possible. Cutting through various streets and alleys, we found ourselves in front of a rundown tavern, more than normal in the villages. The sign was hanging from its hinges, and a pungent smell emitted from its depths.

Without a second glance, Ramses stormed inside like a bull in a china shop. I scrambled after him, hoping to prevent a conflict. However, as soon as I stepped inside I was immediately lost in the throng of people. Sweat and smoke mixed in the air to create a heady mixture making me choke on the clogged atmosphere.

I was bumped and pushed to one side and immediately hit in the opposite direction. I grasped at a chair to keep myself steady. Once I found my footing, I rushed off into the crowd to find Ramses.

I found him pinned under a man two times his size. I yelped in horror. I shouted, "Let him go!"

Four men looked up at me and they all shared a haughty laugh. I scowled as the man holding Ramses. His lip was split and his mouth was bleeding profusely. The man who I believed was the gang leader walked over to me and said, "Aren't you a pretty thing? But this is business for a man."

He turned his back on me as I eyed the cup on his table. Seeing an opening, I lunged for the glass of water and sunk my hand into the cool mixture. It was as if Isis could feel my anger as the water frothed and bubbled. So much energy contained in a little space.

The power radiated up my arm as my tattoo's burned up my right arm, turning a scalding red color. The leader looked at me in fear as he whispered, "Witch."

I walked closer to him, as he took a few steps back, his eyes always watching my arm, which was dripping with the magic from the cup.

He said, "We don't want any trouble."

"Where are our horses?"

"They are around back. Please, don't hurt me." He cowered into his seat.

I sneered at him, "Let my friend go."

"No trouble. We promise. Don't we?" he looked to his men to back him up. They all nodded furiously as the man who was holding Ramses down suddenly let him go. His head slammed into the ground as he groaned. I spun back on their leader and grasped his shoulder, letting my magic run from my hand into his arm. He screamed like no man in agony before. The entire tavern went silent from his deathly screams. His skin sizzled and melted where my hand touched. He writhed in such severe pain that he suddenly went limp. The men who claimed to stand behind him ran when I turned around.

I ran to Ramses side, shaking the excess magic from my hand, the drops of scalding water sizzling when they hit the stone floor. Ramses was clutching his head. His lip was bleeding from the vicious punches I assume the men let fall on him.

I cupped his face, "Why must you get into such trouble?" I whispered.

He laughed humorlessly, a dry chuckle escaping his throat. "Where are the horses?"

"Around back."

I helped Ramses rise from the dirt on the floor. I did a quick check of him to make sure nothing look out of place. The only damage seemed to be done to his face. He said, "When you are done looking at me, we should head home."

I opened my mouth but no sound came out, as I stood for a moment trying to find the right words to say. Finally, I said "I was not looking at you."

"If you say so Layla. Come on." He said, taking my hand as I furiously tried to hide a blush.

Galloping the horses toward home, we arrived at the palace stables, jumping down from the horses and leading them into the stables where the young boys took them from us. Ramses turned to me as he said, "My head is killing me."

"If you can survive dinner, you can come to the temple later and I can see if there is any damage to your head."

He nodded as he said, "I'm just glad my father didn't see us leave or come back."

A voice, calm like the gentle breeze before a storm, said, "I'm not so sure of that."

"Father!" Ramses exclaimed, clearly not expecting his father to see us come home. I hid my head in shame.

Ramses III said, "Where did you go?" his voice held a silent rage.

I peeked out from under my lashes to see Ramses stand ramrod straight and say, "I went to the villages father." I could hear the shame in his voice as well. The sand blew against our ankles as Ramses III said,

"You know how dangerous the villages are son! You couldn't even leave unscathed by the look of your face. You are _days _from your coronation and you let yourself be marred by violence."

Ramses hung his head, "I'm sorry father."

"There will be repercussions son. I hope you know that."

"Anything to make up for my mistakes."

It was silent for a pregnant moment as Ramses III turned to me, a disapproving look on his face, "Layla, I expected more of you."

"Father…"

"SILENCE!" Ramses shouted as the entire courtyard fell silent. His son's head hung once more.

He turned to me again and said, "You may be friends with my son, but to run off with him during the day and almost into the night threatens our kingdom."

I felt a fierce blush cover my face as I remembered Ramses' thumb on my cheeks. I wiped the memory from the forefront of my mind. I muttered, "I'm sorry."

"You should be! Both of you should be ashamed of your actions. You didn't think before you leaped. Layla, I would like a word with my son."

It was a curt dismissal, not meant lightly as I hurried up the steps into the palace to look down once more before dinner. Ramses' eyes met mine for the briefest of moments. He looked mortified to be caught in this situation.

As I hurried back to my temple, I found that the servants seemed to be nowhere in sight. Ahmes stood resolute outside the temple as I smiled at him and said, "Good evening Ahmes."

He smiled back, "Good evening My Lady. Did you enjoy your day?"

"The most wonderful day." I said, smiling as I felt giddy for a reason. I liked the fact that Ramses and I were alone together with no one to bother us.

Ahmes said, "Will you be going to dinner My Lady?"

"No, I will have my meal brought to me. I need to rest for tomorrow night and then the night after is Ramses coronation."

Ahmes looked up briefly, "Of course."

I reached the veil of the entrance to my temple. I brushed my hand against the fabric, "Good night Ahmes."

"Good night My Lady."

It was when dinner was over and the moon starting its ascent into the sky that a curt knock was heard from the entrance. Thinking it was Ramses, I almost tripped over my skirts to fling open the curtains. It was not Ramses.

Eppione stood in front of me, our noses almost touching as she looked livid.

She advanced on me, "So, surprise to me this morning when I woke up and Ramses was nowhere to be seen. I went looking everywhere and where did he go? Running off with a girl that has no chance with him."

I frowned, her forwardness inappropriate, "You have no right to come in here, yelling me for an innocent day with my friend."

"Friend." She sneers, "I know how you look at him. God knows what thoughts are in your head."

"Eppione…I don't think—"

"Listen well _Layla._" She spit out my name like it was a bad taste in her mouth, "I do not like to share. Stay away from Ramses."

My mouth hardened into a firm line, "Just because you are promise to him, doesn't make him yours just yet."

She laughed, a hideous laugh, "You think he'd be yours. You haven't seen him in years. Do you even know his favorite wine? I do. I know everything about him. I know what he likes, and what he wants." She hinted darkly.

I swallowed the bile in my throat, "You come storming in here like a wild animal, demanding things of me that I cannot follow. This is my home, where I am strongest. Eppione, you fail to see that Ramses and I will always be friends."

She glared at me, "Only friends. That's it."

I snorted, "You are not my mother, nor do you have the authority to tell me anything. You are not queen."

"Yet. I will be in a months' time. You better understand where the line is Layla, because if you cross in when I am queen, I will have you killed."

Oddly enough, I couldn't feel threatened by her. Even if she wanted me dead just for loving Ramses, he would not let her kill me. He himself told me that he felt something for me. Would he let me die? I highly doubted that.

I said with a grin on my face, "_When _you are queen, we can make rules then. For now, he is fair game."

"I will tell my father of such things. He will not be happy with Ramses for being unfaithful."

I spluttered, "You think I am such a heinous person that I would take a married man to bed. You think low of me."

"Well, I've never thought high of you anyway. Layla, don't cross me."

I bit my lip to stop myself from uttering a foul word and let her think she won. This was far from over and I would not give in until they stood before Ra and said their vows. She vanished from the room as quickly as she came in, leaving the curtains to flutter back into place.

I turned on my heel, as I found a letter sitting on my vanity, as I rushed to open the letter. Two pieces of parchment rolled out from the seal, making me grin.

_Dearest Layla, _

_I am glad you are doing well at your home in the palace. I assume everything has gone well since the time you unexpectedly returned home. As for your question, there are many texts in the temple which relate to the old stories of the witches and their trials with love. _

_As from my own experience, men are simple yet complex. Whatever escapes their mouth is the truth. There is no back alley or hidden meaning. A woman falls in love first but a man falls the hardest. Ramses cannot help what he feels and I am sure he is trying to make sense of a very confusing situation. On one hand, he has a duty to his kingdom and to protect it. The only way to do that is to love The Princess of Mithras and marry her so that he can support a kingdom. On the other hand, he also loves you. I saw it in the way he came rushing to you when you came home. He's struggling with his mind and his heart, a battle not easily won and not always won. _

_Layla, I know you wish for him to be the one but perhaps you are just meant to be friends. The gods smiled upon you when you were born, however we do not know if it is brotherly love or a romantic love. _

_I wish you the best and I hope this information was helpful. _

_Feel free to always come back home when you are ready _

_All our love, _

_Your Sisters and Hasput_

I read the letter twice before setting it down on the table. Ramses was in a battle right now but not one anyone could see. It was all mental and for some reason, I felt like I had the upper hand. In all the stories I'd read, the heart always wins. But since a kingdom is at stake, isn't logic meant to win?

I sat down on the bed and grabbed my comb, running the thick bristles through my hair and calming me. It was a steady motion that allowed me to take in the day's events and evaluate them. Ramses feels for both of us and it would be a fight to the end to see who would claim both his head and heart because the body couldn't exist without both.

I fell asleep as I was awoken in the middle of the night to a hushed sound of knocking at the entrance to the temple.

I rubbed my eyes as I lazily brushed the curtain aside, looking at Ramses in the moonlight. His face was cast in shadow as the other half looked unearthly. He was leaning against the wall, looking to be having a hard time breathing. I was shocked by his presence. He seemed to have gained a gash on his cheek, what looked to be nails cut it open.

I said, "What are you doing here so late?"

He stumbled into the temple and clumsily sat down at the edge of the gazing pool. I rushed into the bathing room and grabbed a towel for his cuts. Walking back out, he seemed to be curled in on himself thinking about something very dire.

I said gently, "How's your head?"

He snorted, "Aching and now burning."

I turned his face gently to the side as I dipped my hand into the water. I ran a wet index finger over the scrapes on his cheek as they fizzled and pulled the skin together instantly. I wiped the dried blood from the clear skin as I said, "Now, let's see what's going on in your head?" I played.

He wasn't having any humor tonight. He grumbled something unintelligible as he then spoke up, "My head was alright before dinner but it got progressively worse and now it's throbbing and Eppione slapped me and…" He sighed, "This is not my night."

I knelt down in front of him, right in front of his crouched knees as I said, probing his head for bruises. With his short hair, it was easy to spot the bruise.

"Everyone must have an off night." I smiling slightly, "I have one every month." I chuckled as Ramses cracked a half smile. I dipped my hand into the water again. The energy of the water hummed. Every bucket or vase of water I have filled doesn't feel like this water. Normally, since the water is in a pool, it should have a finite amount of energy. However, this pool seems to have so much energy that the magic already flowing through it is infinitely greater. I didn't need to pray to Isis to pour magic into the pool. It was just there.

I brought out my hand and wrapped my fingers around his forehead, muttering a simple prayer as Ramses hissed and screwed his eyes shut. I felt my magic working around his mind, fixing any broken blood vessels or bruises on the outside.

He groaned through his teeth, "Eppione is so harsh and demanding yet you are so gentle. It makes no sense Layla. I thought all women were gentle."

"Some more than others." I said, dipping my hand once again and turned him so that my palm covered the left side of his head. He winced again.

"It's the motherly side of you that makes woman gentle. It's why you're not warriors."

I said, "Now, don't dismiss female warriors. Yes, women are gentle. We have to be to deal with men like you." I smiled, trying to get a rise out of him. It didn't work. I huffed and continued, "However, we are strong in other ways. A mother sand lizard cares for her young but if she is threatened, she will fight with everything she has to protect her children."

Ramses closed his eyes, as if he was in blissful peace, before saying, "I feel as if the world is pulling me one direction and my heart is yanking me in another."

"Funny how our feelings effect our duty." I said, turning him again to get to the bruise on the back of his skull. I repeated the process of dipping my hand into the water and placing it against his head. His skin was hot to the touch as I know he had a slight fever. It would be gone within the hour.

He said, "I'm sorry for what my father said to you on the steps of the palace. I was mortified that he would think such things."

I smiled to myself, knowing he couldn't see me. "He was protecting you. I understand why it left his lips and I cannot let it bother me. It is not the truth."

"He spoke of riddles the entire night. It was terribly confusing and I didn't understand a word of it."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember. I fear, without my mother, my father is going crazy."

I turned him one last time and repeated the process, catching a glimpse of his brown eyes. He closed his eyes once more as I said, "It is a good thing you are to be King in the next two days. We couldn't have a mad king on the throne."

Ramses finally chuckled as he breathed deeply and exhaled in a rush, "I miss the days where nothing was on my shoulders and we could play in the Nile from sun up to sun down. Now our duties have gotten in the way and made a right mess of things."

I moved around him once more to make sure nothing was missed as I sat back on my heels in front of him. His eyes were like molten chocolate, slowly burning into my soul. I shifted as butterflies hit my stomach as I suddenly felt nervous.

It was a tense moment before Ramses' outburst, "Screw it." He said, coming to his knees in front of me and kissing me like his life depended on it. His tongue roughly entered my mouth as his hands cupped my face. Bringing me closer, his arm encircled my waist as I felt his muscles under my silky night dress.

I moaned into his mouth, loving the elicit sensations he was causing in my body. His lips pulled and tugged at mine, making my belly clench in pleasure. I fed my fingers through his short spikey hair as his arms gripped me tighter. I could feel his stomach muscles clenching so closely to my own skin and I made a shiver of desire run down my spine.

He broke away, his breathing ragged as I went to kiss him again, not fully content with the attention he gave me. But his arms held me back once again, just like our last tentative kiss. I felt my heart start to ache from the distance he so blatantly forced between us.

He huffed, "If I continue, I will do things that I would regret later."

I frowned, "You regret kissing me?"

"No!" He said, a bit too quickly for my liking as I waited for his explanation. It didn't come until I was ready to get up and throw him to the moon. His arms encircled me once more, holding me as I sat against him. He said, "You are my moon and Eppione is my sun. And I need both to see, without you it would be complete darkness."

I whispered, "You cannot have both."

Ramses said, "Why not?"

"Because I don't think my heart could handle sharing someone whom I have feelings towards."

It was quiet for a dull moment as I played with Ramses' fingers. Normally, they would have gold rings adorning them, but when he slept, he removed all of them. He said, "I know I will be stuck with Eppione for the rest of my life. That is my duty to my family and my kingdom. I'm going to be King in less than a day." He said, looking at me sadly, "It's no longer about me. My father expects me to do what is right. I cannot do anything shameful."

I kissed his knuckles, like he would when he was learning how to address me properly, or in front of company. He never did it when we were alone, but for events and parties, he was forced it. He never liked it.

"There is no way for us, is there?"

"You are a witch. I don't believe anyone would look at me strangely if I took you as my lover." He said and it broke my heart. Is this what I was to be reduced to? A lover to be used when needed. I felt my stomach curl in on itself, wanting to be sick.

I said, "Eppione would hate you which would mean an eternal hell for you."

Ramses chuckled, "My grandfather took two wives and seven lovers. It is my kingdom. No one can tell the king no."

"Then you will never hold the respect of your people." I said, "If you force them to believe that what you are doing is right, they will question your judgment. I know of your grandfather. Many thought of him as a tyrant, someone who made up his own rules and didn't play fair. You cannot do that Ramses. I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" He taunted.

I shook my head and turned my head to look at him, "You are a good man. Show the world that attribute else it wastes away."

"I will not lose you Layla. Not our friendship or our love." His hands skimmed my waist, playing with a fire I'm not sure I could control.

I said, "Then you must love me and only me." I watched his eyes turn sad, as if he struggled with the idea of it. I felt my heart immediately turn to lead in my chest. I knew my dream was false. He could never be with me. Not while she was around. I nodded, knowing his answer before it left his lips as I stood up, his hands deftly falling from my form.

He said, "Layla…"

I snapped, "You cannot have both. And I am no longer an option. Do not play with my heart Ramses, you will not like the consequences."

He bit his tongue, stood and exited the temple with nothing more than a flourish of the curtains. I huffed, wiping my tired and fatigued eyes and went to bed.

In the morning, I could feel the energy in the atmosphere. Everyone was getting ready for the Coronation. Servant's bustles around like bees and the guards seemed to triple their watches. Even Femri, who was straightening my hair seemed to be upbeat. The palace hummed with people, nobles and viziers alike. Everyone was dressed in their finest robes, or were looking at getting last minute adjustments to their expensive garments. I myself had a dress made for me at the hands of a woman more skilled with fabric than should be allowed. My last fitting was today. My dress was an exotic kind, allowing my tattoo's to show and giving my presence a sense of mystery. After all, a witch is known for her clandestine ways.

Femri spoke as she rubbed olive oil into my skin, "How do you wish for your hair to be done for the Coronation My Lady?"

I bit my lip as I said, "Perhaps braided onto the crown of my head and a lotus blossom pinned to my crown."

"Excellent choice My Lady. And what color should the lotus be painted?"

I shook my head, watching my hair fall in waves over my breasts, "No paint or dyes. A natural lotus, pulled from the Nile itself."

"Of course My Lady."

I frowned. She was being so proper as of late and I asked, "Femri, I have asked you countless times before not to call me My Lady. Why have you switched back?"

Her cheeks grew red at my blatant outburst, "It is a habit Layla. Forgive me. I will not do it again."

I smiled at her, telling her I forgave her as she ran a cool path of oil along my legs. I asked, "Will you be attending the coronation."

"Oh no My—"She paused, her eyes giving me a quick glance as she said, "Layla. Those who worship one god shall not be in attendance. The pharaoh's over centuries have forbid it."

I frowned, "One god?"

She blushed again, "My people, the Hebrew's, believe in one creator, whom had created everything in his image."

I was puzzled. One god? To make everything. Surely no one was that powerful. Ra was the sun and Isis was the moon. Set created conflict and Baal made the rains. One deity could not do all that and more. I shook my head, "That is not possible. One deity cannot be so powerful. He would control the world."

She nodded her head, "He does control our world, but some have turned from him and started to worship other gods."

"Why do they not stay faithful?" I asked, wondering for a moment what could happen to me if I strayed from the path of Isis.

"They do not believe anymore. God has not answered our prayers to liberate us from the grasp of the Pharaoh."

I gasped, "Femri! Do not speak of such things! You are lucky that the Pharaoh has provided you shelter."

Her eyes grew sad, as if they held a secret only she knew. Tears grew in her eyes as I said, "Please, do not cry."

She wiped her eyes as she said, "Forgive me for being so open but you do not know the horrors Pharaoh does to my people, what he and his men have done to my family, my sisters and my brothers."

I frowned at her words, not understanding how my Pharaoh could be cruel to anyone. Femri lived in a slave quarters, with limited resources, but she did not suffer.

I took her cheek in my hand and reached into her heart, wincing at the pain I felt. I saw raw distress, anguish and hatred most of all. I spoke as I reached into her heart and pulled the pain from her, "He cannot hurt you."

"Layla. You do not know what he has done. And it is not just I he has done these terrible things to. It is every servant working for him. Every man, woman and child has lost someone to his rage."

Her tears flowed freely now and I was powerless to stop it. Not even the most powerful witch could wipe the fear and hatred from Fermi's heart. I cupped her face and sunk to my knees in front of her, cradling her head to my chest, as her arms enveloped me. I looked upward, to the skylight over the pool beyond the door to the bath. I prayed to Isis to take the pain from this woman and to make her stronger.

I stroked her hair, remembering how my mother had done it to me when nightmares overcame me. I said, "Hush now. We will no longer focus on the terrible things. Chin up my dear." I said, repeating my mother's words.

Femri wiped her eyes and sniffled, wiping her nose as she said, "Layla. I'm so sorry. Such horrible things should not be said on such a joyous day. Please, forgive me."

"Of course. Now, finish with my legs so that I can go sit through hours of dress fitting with a woman who has a spear up her rear."

Femri laughed, a blissful sound that should ring throughout all of time. She shouldn't be sad. I couldn't understand how her pain was so great but I couldn't doubt it either. She was strong and she would persevere.

Standing on a wooden stool, I found myself wincing as yet another pin entered my skin _accidentally. _I gritted my teeth and said, "How much longer?"

"You've asked that same question for the past hour and neither time you seem to understand that tailoring a dress takes time."

I grumbled something very foul under my breath and then remained silent. A tall mirror stood in front of me. It showed my body being cloaked in the finest silks and cotton's of the kingdom. It showed a girl getting ready for a party. What it couldn't even began to show is the woman hiding behind a façade to mask her true intentions. I glimpsed at the simple cotton dress lying in wait on the duvet.

After constant prodding's and when the final stitch was in place, the woman carefully peeled the dress from my skin as I slipped into the cotton dress and out of the temple where I was met with a loud chatter of servants rushing to and fro. I spotted Ahmes near the third column nearest my temple door. He smiled when he saw and said, "Good morning My Lady."

"Good morning Ahmes. I have a request for you."

"Anything My Lady." He said, his jaw set and ready for anything. Good, I thought.

"I need you to take me down into the prison cells. I need to ask a prisoner something."

His face slipped from its grin to a scowl, "I'm sorry My Lady, but I cannot allow that. The Pharaoh will have my head for it."

"Please Ahmes." I looked up at him from under my lashes as I noticed a tick working in his jaw. I had nothing to lose, "It shall be quick and no one will know."

His eyes blazed with indecision and said, "Which prisoner?"

"A man who was convicted of killing the Princess."

Ahmes hissed, "You wish to see a man who had tried to kill? I'm sorry My Lady, but have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it remains within my head. Now, will you escort me?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Only a few minutes". His eyes reflected reluctance and I knew that he knew it was a bad idea.

I smiled in glee and kissed him on the cheek; his cheeks grew warm at my sign of affection. He led me down a familiar hallway, passing many servants who didn't care where we went. We appeared to be friends walking. My only fear was that Ramses would catch me and send me back to the temple.

Something was not right with the man who had been sneering one moment and drooling the next. My magic doesn't simply clear someone of their thoughts. Another force must be at work here and I will get to bottom of it. Someone tried to kill the Princess and who knows, perhaps they could go after Ramses too.

Ahmes looked to me as we heard voices coming closer to us in the dark tunnels. In haste, I yanked Ahmes and myself into a dark alcove and waited for the voices to pass. I was acutely aware of how close Ahmes and I stood. Perhaps too close to be considered appropriate. However, I was glad for the darkness. Ahmes wouldn't be able to see the blush creeping up my cheeks. His body was warm and massive, easily dwarfing Ramses by fifty pounds. But I wasn't surprised to see that most of that weight was muscle. Hidden by copious amounts of leather, his body was lithe and strong and I could feel it just by standing next to him.

I had no more time to dwell on Ahmes' physical attributes since Ramses and another man, seeming to be speaking loudly on the topic of prison guards, passed us. They paid no attention to the dark alcove to their left, housing two bodies which shouldn't be there.

Once the voices disappeared altogether, I removed myself from the dark alcove, Ahmes following behind me. I moved down the hallway as Ahmes suddenly took the lead and walked up to the two guards at the door. The guards looked questioningly at us. Ahmes cleared his throat, "We're here to see the prisoner."

One guard arched his eyebrow, "On who's orders?"

"Prince Ramses."

The two guards laughed and then sobered, saying "Ramses was here just five minutes ago. I don't think he would need two different parties questioning a prisoner…" He glanced at me, "Especially one with a woman."

I straightened my jaw as Ahmes looked sideways at me, floundering without a line. I knew he wanted to kill me for dragging him into this but I ignored his look. I said, "Ramses had a plan. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of the man in the trance. However, he thought a _woman_ would be better at getting an answer from him."

The guards looked suspicious and said, "Perhaps we should go fetch Ramses…"

"No!" I said, perhaps too quickly as I said, "You wouldn't want to ruin his plan. I don't think he would be happy with one of you leaving your post to fetch him and bring him back to just answer the simple question. Now, let me in."

The men seemed to be fascinated with me for a moment before one turned to the door and opened it. The door swung wide as he said, "Stay as long as you need. We will be outside."

"Your canteen." I said bluntly and the guard blanched. He stuttered, "E-excuse me?"

"I will not repeat myself. Now."

He passed me his canteen without hesitation as I grabbed a torch from the wall and took it into the cell, highlighting the man whom I had taken so much from. He looked much better and he was not huddled in a ball anymore. He sat upright, as if in prayer and looked at me with questioning eyes. I set the torch on the wall sconce, lighting up three of them so he could see my face. Ahmes stood by the door, but kept a short distance away from me.

I looked at the prisoner as I said, "What is your name?"

"You first, wench." He spit at me as I smiled, happy that his mind was back in the right place.

"My name is Layla. I am a witch and I am here to ask you a few questions."

He spit at my feet, making Ahmes take a step towards him. I warned him off with a look as I turned back to the man who had a fire in his eyes. I poured the canteen water onto my hand, watching how it sizzled in my palm. The man watched in horror and fascination at the magic in my hands.

He stuttered, "Y-you'll get n-nothing from me."

I placed my wet hand over his heart as he moaned in pain. I reached into his heart and pulled the information I needed. I smiled as I withdrew my hand, saying "Marcus Alexander of Macedon."

He was terrified now. Terrified of the fact that I could touch him and know his name. Terrified that I could touch him and know his secrets, his lies and his truths. He said, "Who are you?"

"I already told you. My name is Layla."

"Why did Ramses send you?"

"Ramses didn't send me. See, I'm sure you remember nothing of this, but I healed you and your mind collapsed on itself. You were a bumbling mess and now you are like this. Eloquent in speech and mind. So, I want to know what you know. It is obvious, from my previous encounter with you, that you did not aim to kill the Princess. You are going to tell me who did."

He paled in the fire light as I said, pouring more water onto my hands. He said, "I don't know anything."

I pressed my fingers onto his bare chest once again and reached into his heart. _Lies, _he thought and I was suddenly bombarded with images. I took my hand away quickly as I said, "That night. You were sleeping. Yet not in your own bed. I'm sure Count Julian would love to know that you are bedding his wife."

The man crooned in the flickering light, "How can you know such things? I told no one."

"Your heart cannot lie. Now tell me, what do you know of the assassination attempt on the Princess?"

He trembled, "I truly don't know anything. The princess is well guarded and no one can come near her without first being searched and questioned about their intentions. Certain people have permission to enter her chambers without the guards needing to search them. Many servants have this ability and many do not…" He trailed off, as if he remembered something yet didn't wish to say.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No Layla."

I threatened to put my hand against his chest again as he said, "Alright! While I was in Contessa Julian's rooms, I saw my servant through the door running down the halls, as if in a hurry. I thought it odd at the time."

I dropped my hand to my side, "And is it normal for your servant to be running, perhaps a poison, to the princess in the middle of the night."

"No, as I said, I was a little surprised to see him."

"During mid-day, where could I find your servant?"

The man looked displeased at revealing such information but I brandished my fingers and his mouth opened once more. I was slightly pleased on the effect I had on him. It could come in handy another time. Once I got the answer from him, I promptly blew out the torches and waited until the door opened again. I handed the guard back his canteen and thanked him. Ahmes quickly followed behind me and when the hallway was behind us he said, "Do you know you are scary My Lady?"

"Yes, I know Ahmes. And call me Layla. That is, after all, what friends do?" I smiled at him as he smiled back.


End file.
